Mi vida escolar
by Aryana-MMVA
Summary: A mis 16 años, "mi familia" decide mudarse a HappyTree Town un pueblo un poco alejado donde siento un sentimiento profundo, raro, melancolico y nostalgico.
1. Chapter 1: La chica nueva

**_Bueno, aqui Aryana, aqui les traigo una historia que hace ya ratisisisisisisisisisisi_****_simo la he hecho, es mi primer fanfic, es de HTF :3 (FxF) bueno, espero sea de su agrado_**

**_Aryana se despide /(=3=)/_**

* * *

_"Pensamientos_"

*_Acciones/sentimientos/descripciones de las voces/Susurro*_

_**(Notas **__**mias)**_

-Charla normal

Narración

**Grito**

**_Jejej hay puse unos "comandos básicos" para poder entender mi forma de escribir(?..._**

**_P.D. Los personajes de HTF NO me pertenecen! Todos son propiedad de mondo media ! Excepto el mio (pss claro)_**

**_Aquí_****_ todos son Semi-humanos! tienen todo humano menos que pueden tener colas y orejitas tiernas de animales :3_**

* * *

**Mi vida escolar **

**Cap 1: La Chica nueva**

A mis 16 años de edad en un pueblo un poco alejado "Happytree town", "mi familia" decidió mudarse a este pueblo que, por alguna razón, me parecía muy familiar. Personalmente no me importaba las clásicas preocupaciones de chicas de mi edad como "_Buaj! Voy a dejar a mi mejor amiga atrás" _o _"Nooo! aquí dejare toda mi vida que he llevado! Mi novio, mis amigas, mis recuerdos!" _Ja, parecerá extraño pero eso no me importa, ya que jamas he tenido cercanía con nadie, ni siquiera con mi "madre"... La verdad, mi verdadera preocupación era el echo de conocer gente nueva, por que verán... yo sinceramente... soy extremadamente tímida, introvertida y sobretodo paranoica...

Ya había pasado una semana desde nuestra mudanza, los vecinos nos saludaron y "mis padres" hicieron una pequeña reunión para presentar a la familia. Mis vecinos eran: Pop, un oso de cabellos ámbar de avanzada edad (por hay unos 30) y su hijo Cup de su misma especie (*_Sarcasmo*)"un milagro ¿o no?" _también de cabellos ámbar pero un poco mas pálido, apenas era un bebé de unos dos o tres años, no lo se concretamente. El otro vecino era Disco Bear tambien era un oso, sus cabellos era como un amarillo dando a naranja o algun tipo de terracota claro. era alto y moreno, tambien era adulto, mujeriego y un poco ridiculo en su manera de vestir *_Risitas*. _Tras esto "mis padres" me dieron la "grandiosa" noticia.

-Hija, ya te matriculamos en la escuela secundaria "Happythree hightschool". Dijeron "mis padres" un poco orgullosos ya que es dificil entrar en tan prestigiada escuela.

Por supuesto que la noticia me callo a la perfección con mi timidez y el echo de que jamas habia ido a una escuela! Siempre he tenido profesor particular, quien me enseñaba todo desde la seguridad de mi casa.

Bueno, lo que sea, algun dia ha de pasar.

-**¡Flaky despierta! **Grito una gata gris a su hija.

-Cinco minutos mas, mamá. Rogo una puerco espín de piel palida con el cabello de un color carmesí, el cual semejaba al color de la sangre.

-Bueno, ya te fui avisando, después no digas por que llegaste tarde. Refuto la gata, saliendo del cuarto.

Tras esto, la pelirroja se levanto, tomo una ducha tibia y se vistio con el uniforme de la institución que constaba de una camiseta de botones blanca, un moño naranja tipo corbatín, una falda a cuadros verde oscura, unas medias hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos tipo mocasín negros, luego de esto, bajo a desayunar, donde se encontraba otro gato de un azul cobalto claro con una tostada en la boca y un lindo traje ya listo para salir al trabajo, el cual era su padre, como siempre la peliroja desayunaba sola, lo de todas las mañanas, una tostada con mermelada y un vaso de leche. Como era su primer dia de clases decidió llevarse una manzana o mejor dos, ella penso. Tras haberse cepillado los dientes y tratado de organizar su rebelde cabello el cual constaba de espinas con muchos ganchos blancos, salio de camino a su nueva institucion.

Ella sabia que estaban a mitad de año electivo, lo cual la escluiria de cualquier grupo social, lo cual no le parecio mala idea, ya que no queria enredarse en la vida social que tanto le atemorizaba pues, podia salir lastimada y lastimar a otras personas. _"si de eso consta socializar es mejor estar sola"_ Ella siempre se decia a sí misma.

* * *

Llegue al salón que me habían asignado, esta extremadamente asustada, casi a punto de llorar, era normal en mi ya que, como ya dije, soy demaciado timida, apenas entre al salón de clases (a regañadientes pues el profesor Lumpy me empujaba para adentro de este) mis ojos se pusieron humedos, estaba a punto de llorar, para tratar de dicimularlo, mire hacia el piso(lo que no sirvio de a mucho)

-Bueno, alumnos por favor silencio, hoy tenemos una nueva alumna, por favor tratarla bien. Dijo Lumpy al salón de clases despues de unos 15 minutos de estar hay parada la pobre chica pelirroja con ganas de lloras.

-Flaky, por favor presentate. Vuelve a decir el profesor que era extremadamente distraido.

-*Emmm yo... y-yo...*** SOY FLAKY, 16 AÑOS, CUMPLO EL 26 DE ABRIL, TAURO, TIPO DE SANGRE AB NEGATIVO, MIDO 167cm, SOY UNA PUERCOESPÍN, ME GUSTA COCINAR EN ESPECIAL COSAS DE REPOSTERIA, AMO LA MUSICA Y LOS DEPORTES, NO ME GUSTA LOS CACAHUATES PUES TENGO UNA ALERGIA MORTAL A ELLOS Y... Y... Y... ¡ME ASUSTAN MUCHO LOS POLLITOS! **Grita la pelirroja asustada todas las cosas que se le pasan por la cabeza tapándose la cara de la vergüenza.

*Todo el salón en silencio*

Cuando alguien por fin iba a decir algo sobre mis vergonzosas palabrerias entraron dos mapaches gemelos, un poco mas altos que yo, con cara de malicia, uno con un sombrero que parecia de mafioso "_Gracias por salvarme de la burla"_ pense.

-Ah, por fin llegan Shifty, Lifty. ¡Ustedes siempre llegando tarde! Jajaja, ya deberian tener el record de la escuela, ¿Que andaban haciendo?. Dijo con una gran sonrisa un castor pelimorado con pecas.

-Que te importa. Dijo uno de los gemelos mientras tomaban asiento.

-Bueno, Flaky toma asiento. Dijo el profesor quien aun no se daba cuenta que ya habian llegado esos dos gemelos.

-E-esta... b-bien. Tartamudeo Flaky mientras iba a la unica silla libre, al final del salón.

Mientras esto sucedia, Giggles una osa pelirosado, hablaba con su mejor amiga Petunia (Sorrillo peliazuloscuro) y su ¿Amigo-novio? Cuddles(Conejo rubio).

-Aii ¿No es tierna? Esta tan asustada, ¡Que lindura! Quiero conocerla. Decia Giggles

-Sii, era como para comérsela! O llevarsela a la casa como muñeca. Aunque espero que este limpia. Respondia Petunia

-Si, linda. Dijo tambien el conejo.

-Bueno, vamos a... Dice Giggles antes de ser callada por una vista que no solo la aterraba a ella si no que a todo el salón de clases.

"_LA SILLA EN QUE SE IBA A SENTAR LA CHICA NUEVA ERA, ERA LA SILLA DE ÉL... SU SILLA... POBRE CHICA"_ Todos pensaron._  
_

La pelirroja aparentemente desafortunada se sentó en un asiento el cual parecia que estuviese prohibido, embrujado, no lo sabia, pero ella se dio cuenta de las caras de preocupacion de sus compañeros de clase. Tratando de forzar una sonrisa fue a guardas sus cuadernos en la gaveta del asiento, cuando encuentra un cuchillo de caza curvo, lo saca, lo vuelve a poner donde estaba y pone una cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-Umm... Profe, Profe, Profesor. Decia Flaky sumamente asustada tratando de llamar la atencion del distraido profesor quien se habia quedado dormido.

-"_Se su pone que esta es una institucion sumamente prestigiosa, entonces ¿¡Que hace el profesor dormido?! _Pensaba a la vez.

Desde que vi ese cuchillo en la gaveta del asiento, presiento que fue un error haberme sentado aqui, debi haber buscado un haciendo vacio con el representante. No importa de quien sea este asiento, solo se que esta en la lista de las personas que JAMAS quiero conocer, apuesto que va a ser un perverso, sadico, sanguinario, con una sonrisa malevola, con odio en sus ojos y sediento de sangre ser. Eso me aterraba, pues ¿Que me iba a hacer al saber que yo me sente en su asiento? Luego de eso oí a alguien quien me trataba de llamar la atención con unos susurros. Eran una loba de un color cenizo malva_**(aqui presento mi**_**_ personaje, por cierto la llamare Niina_)**, un poco raro para un lobo, ella tenia una chaqueta de jean sobre el uniforme y en ves de falda traia el pantalon perteneciente al uniforme de los hombres.

-Ohahio! Flaky, tranquila, el no te hara nada *_Con tal de que no vea sangre, o estalle algo o un __trueno...jejeje* _No te hara nada, te lo aseguro, no tengas miedo, ah! y aproposito, me llamo Niina. Dijo ella con un tono muy amable, casi parecia que leia mis pensamientos.

Ya estaba tranquila gracias a las palabras de Niina, cuando de la nada una ardilla peliazul muy alto, con una bandana roja en su cabello y con un cuerpo bien formado se acerca a mi diciendo algo como:

-Tranquila, Fly, yo te protegeré de ese demonio sanguinario. Por cierto soy Splendid, soy una ardilla voladora. Dijo amablemente con una sonrisa en su rostro, parecia que me ubiese conocido de toda la vida.

Apenas dijo eso, las palabras de Niina parecen haberse esfumado por completo... ¡¿UN DEMONIO SANGUINARIO?! Pense, instantáneamente mi miedo aumento un 3.000%, tengo miedo, ¡Ya no me quiero sentarme aqui!

* * *

Apenas termine de pensar eso, entro un oso peliverde, muy alto, como Splendid, tal vez mas, con unos ojos llenos de amabilidad de un color verde oscuro, casi parecia negro, encima del uniforme traia una chaqueta con estampado militar, parecia unos años mayor que yo (aun que soy la mas joven de todos aquí, tengo 16 y el resto tiene de 17 en adelante excepto una ardilla que estaba con unos audifonos con diseño de caramelos, quien estaba devorando una bolsa de golosinas sin piedad, no se su nombre, pero creo que es menor que yo o de igual edad) también traia ese tipico collar que los militares usaban con toda su informacion. _"Es bastante lindo" _Pense y al pensar eso me ruborice mucho. Vi que se acerco hacia mi, de una mi sonrojo se convirtió en una cara sin expresión paralizada por la duda "_No puede ser el dueño de este asiento, mucho menos el de este cuchillo" _Apenas él pasaba por mis compañeros con cara de susto, repentinamente cambiaba a una de alivio extremo, no se por que.

-Lo siento, pero este es mi lugar. Dijo finalmente el oso peliverde muy amablemente, haciendo que mi cara de duda cambiara a una de susto

De la nada comenze a llorar y recorde las palabras de la loba cenizo malva " Tranquila, no te hara daño, no tengas miedo". Entonces me tranquilice al recordarlo. El peliverde me miro con una cara de culpa al ver mis lagrimas a lo que eche a reir y le dijo que no era nada.

-Aii, Flippy, que malo eres, la hiciste llorar. Dijo con voz de burla Niina.

-P-pero no fue mi intención. Respondio Flippy

"_Flippy, eh? ese es su nombre" _pense mientras estaba en las nubes. Luego recorde que estaba en su asiento, así que me pare rapidamente y se lo ofrecí a lo cual él con mucho respeto y una gran sonrisa me dijo que no, que me quedara hay.

* * *

Cuando por fin empezó el receso, tome las dos manzana que habia traido de mi casa, comencé a verlas pensando en cual comerme, una era roja y la otra verde y por alguna razón escogí comerme la verde, ¡A mi no me gustan las manzanas verdes! Bueno, eso fue extraño, la otra se la entregue al profesor quien desperto de un salto al oir la campana que anunciaba el receso.

-Hola, Flaky, soy Giggles, mucho gusto en conocerte. Dijo una osa pelirosada que su nombre parecia ser Giggles.

-H-hola... mucho g-gusto también. Le respondi tartamudeando.

A lo que ella solo me abraza y grita "Kyaaaa, que linda" Luego de eso me invita a comer en la azotea del colegio con Petunia, Cuddles, Toothy, Handy, Mime y Truffles si, lo se un grupo extremadamente grande para alguien que no se relaciona con nadie. Al llegar a la azotea Petunia, luego de tardar como 10 minutos limpiando la perilla de la puerta por fin la abrio, se puso palida y la cerro de un portazo. Todos curiosos, apartaron a Petunia y abrieron la puerta para ver que habia asustado a Petunia, apenas vieron la cerraron de un portazo también y sin ni una palabra salieron corriendo, dejandome sola, detras de la puerta, muy asustada pues lo que debia de estar atras de esa puerta tenia que ser algo completamente horrendo y espeluznante, la abri por alguna razón, templando como si estuviera en medio de un terremoto y vi la temible escena, había alguien completamente igual a Flippy, llevaba la misma vestimenta de este, mas, a la vez era extremadamente diferente, tenia los ojos llenos de un odio puro y sed de sangre, de un color ambar con destellos dorados, hermosos pero a la vez extremadamente atemorizantes, sus dientes parecían colmillos listos para desgarrar la carne y reia de una manera completamente sadica y desquiciada. me quede inmovil del miedo y comencé a llorar, esta persona parece tener un muy buen olfato o tal vez un oido muy fino, pues apenas comencé a llorar y las primeras lagrimas calleron, él salio de su trance en el que estaba cuando estaba afilando el mismo cuchillo de caza curvo que habia sacado del gaveta del pupitre de Flippy.

-Ja! Con que tu eres la carne nueva que acaba de llegar, la cual se sento en MÍ pupitre y husmeo un poco? Apesar de ser linda, no eres más que una completa niña de mami y papi. Dijo esta persona con una voz muy densa sin dejar de mirar su cuchillo mientras lo afilaba.

-"_¿__De mami y papi? ¿Quien se cree? ¿Acaso me conoce bien? Si me conociera apuesto que no diria eso" _Pense en ese momento, al oir eso mi cara de susto cambio por una de rabia y ahora las lagrimas estaban llenas de coraje.

Apenas mi expresión cambio, el chico ese del cuchillo, volteo a mirarme, me paro y se acerco a mi, agarro mi menton y acerco su cara, cuando ya estaban a milimetros nuestros labios, paro y dijo:

-Mmm... Creo que me equivoque, no eres niña de mami y papi, pues nadie desde hace mucho se ha atravido a mirarme a la cara y mucho menos con esa expresion de odio. Eres interesante. Dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa malevola

Después de decir eso se acerco mas y termino dandome un beso, que luego se convirtió en un beso frances, no pude hacer nada más que responderle, ya que si no lo hacia me iba a quedar sin aire y me desmayaría, lo cual no quiero en frente de esta personal, la cual no se sabe que le pasa por la cabeza. Al final sus labios se separaron de los mios y volvio a decir, mientras yo lo miraba con una mirada llena de odio, coraje y miedo:

-Si, definitivamente eres interesante. Dijo mientras se alejaba a recoger su cuchillo y se iba.

Cai al suelo llorando descontroladamente, apesar de toda la rabia que sentia (aun que no era mi primer beso) estaba totalmente asustada, con un miedo que me punsaba en el alma. Llore por largo rato y cai dormida (casi siempre me pasa tras haber llorado mucho). Desperte en una cama, muy comoda, con sabanas blancas bien limpiadas, creo que estaba en la enfermeria, vi una sombra al lado mio y vi a Splendid al lado mio soteniendo mi mano, se quedo dormido y su expresión al dormir era completamente tierna aun que estaba babeando. "_Es un buen chico_" Pense al verle dormir, por alguna razón sentí un sentimiento de nostalgia el cual hizo que mis ojos dejaran derramas unas cuantas lagrimas sin mi permiso al mismo tiempo que Splendid desperto, al verme llorando las seco muy tiernamente:

-Al fin despiertas Fly. Me dijo con una sonrisa llena de sueño a lo que no pude hacer otra cosa que no sea sonrojarme.

-Jajajaja. Parece que no has cambiado. Me lo dijo con una mirada nostalgica que no entendí.

* * *

Me volvi a dormir un rato y cuando desperte Splendid ya no estaba, supongo que se fue a clases, sali de la enfermeria corriendo al aula de clases, "_Apuesto a que me sancionaran por haberme quedado dormida en la enfermeria_" Pensé mientras corria, de la nada choque con alguien en plena escalera y senti mi cuerpo caer, me prepare para el dolor de la caida cual siento que algo me sujetaba el brazo, ¡Era Flippy! Me salvo de caerme. Me miro a mis ojos achocolatados con sus ojos verde oscuro con una mirada de ternura y amabilidad, con una pizca de preocupación, ya que estaba que me caia, cuando por fin recobre el equilibrio Flippy me miro mas intensamente, su preocupación aumento severamente y puso una cara muy seria:

-¿T-te has encontrado con e-él? Me pregunto.

-¿C-con q-quien? Le devolvi la pregunta.

-Con Fliqpy, alguien igual a mí, solo que con los ojos amarillos y colmillos en vez de dientes. Me respondio

Al oir esa descripcion ya sabia de quien hablaba, conque su nombre era Fliqpy, eh? Recorde lo que paso con el en la azotea y de una desvie la mirada y me sonroje, apesar de eso mis ojos se llenaron de coraje.

-S-si... Y-ya me lo he encontrado. Respondi entrecortada tratandi de que mi tono no sonara muy agresivo.

-Ah, ya veo, Flaky, por favor, te lo ruego, no te acerques a él, es por tu propio bien. Me lo dijo agachando la mirada mientras se iba.

Dos clases aburridas después el dia escolar acabo. Fue un dia extremadamente largo, estoy muy exhausta, muchas cosas pasaron hoy. Mi primer dia de clases, encontrar ese cuchillo en la gaveta, lo de la azotea con Fliqpy, mi sensación de nostalgia en la enfermeria con Splendid y la extraña advertencia de Flippy.

-Uff, estoy molida. Dije mientras me tiraba a mi mullida y suave cama, después de haber comido algo, cepillado mis dientes, darme un baño y empillamarme. Caí dormida casi al instante al contacto con mi esponjosa almohada y así finalizo mi día en HappyTree Town un pueblo en el que creo que viviré muchas cosas y también en el cual siento un muy acogedor, raro y nostálgico sentimiento.

* * *

_**MMM... =3= que tal? esta bueno? lo sigo? asdfgsdfgh que hago? alguna idea para el proximo capitulo? (este esta en 0%) por favor dejar comentarios con criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS! (joder) y review :D quiero ver si a la gente le gusta mi forma de escribir y mis ideas, también si les agrada la historia ^^.**_

_**Aryana fuera...**_

_**P.D. asdfghjhfdsdfghjhgasdsjbfalñ skgoeruhfvbpkabh8ivbviwbvuwe sdrtfvcrwaesdfguhxkjndsb fiugwydivbs ouvhtrhv :3**_


	2. Chapter 2: Una dulce ardilla verde

**_Buajajajajja... vuelvo despues de un dia de descanso!_**

**_Este fanfic tratare de subirlo dia de por medio! :3 sii los quiero ver sufrir mientras esperan un dia y medio para poder leer el proximo capitulo de la historia! :D_**

**_Bueno, lo que sea, aqui Aryana, aqui les traigo un nuevo cap de "mi vida escolar" ! espero lo disfruten!_**

* * *

_"Pensamientos_"

*_Acciones/sentimientos/descripciones de las voces/Susurro*_

_**(Notas **__**mias)**_

-Charla normal

Narración

**Grito**

**_Los "comandos básicos" para poder entender mi forma de escribir(?..._**

**_P.D. Los personajes de HTF NO me pertenecen! Todos son propiedad de mondo media ! Excepto el mio (pss claro)_**

**__****_Aquí_****_ todos son Semi-humanos! tienen todo humano menos que pueden tener colas y orejitas tiernas de animales :3_**

* * *

**Mi vida escolar**

**Cap.2: Una dulce ardilla verde**

Era de noche, no sé que horas eran pero si que estaba muy oscuro, desperte de un salto después de tener de nuevo el mismo sueño desde que llegue aqui, este trataba sobre mi primer beso y tambien de una vista horrible.

-Fly, puedes vernir un momento aqui, tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Dice un niño que era peliazul creo que era una ardilla, mas no estoy segura, se veia mayor que yo y su cara no la puedo recordar, la veo borrosa.

-Claro, ¿Qué quieres decirme? Respondi con mi voz de esa epoca, la epoca en que tenia unos 6 años, acercandome al misterioso niño de mi sueño.

De la nada este acerca sus labios y me da un muy tierno beso, por alguna razón ahora, que ha pasado una decada puedo recordar ese rose tan tierno de sus labios. Despues de eso, se separa y sonrie levemente entre el sonrojo que teniamos ambos y dice "Fly, te amo, amo tus ojos achocolatados, amo tu cabello tan desordenado echo de espinas. Recuerda eso de por vida, jamás olvidare este amor que siento por ti y espero que jamás me olvides, pues yo jamás lo hare" Después de eso, mi cabeza se pone en blanco y de la nada una horrible vista de un cuarto pequeño sin ventanas, repleto de sangre, donde estoy yo al lado de un cadaver de otro puercoespin, y ensima mio hay una gotera de sangre la cual me cae en la cabeza llega a mi mente, de lo cual despierto de un salto sudando frio.

-No otra vez, no otra vez, no quiero seguir viendo ese horrible escenario, por favor, ¿Que es?, ¿De quien es el cadaver que esta al lado mio? Por que estoy en ese lugar tan espeluznante, ¿Por que?¿Por que?¿Por que? Me pregunto en voz baja, con la respiracion entrecortada tras haberme despertado tan violentamente.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto, yo, yo olvide tu nombre, tu cara, en serio lo siento. Pido disculpas mientras mas lagrimas caen de mi ojos a ese niño peliazul de mi sueño.

Luego de eso me quedo toda la noche despierta, ya van tantos dias que apuesto que mi cara tiene una ojeras gigantes.

* * *

El dia de hoy, "mi madre" no me desperto. Eso me extraña, pues siempre me despierta a gritos o echandome agua helada ensima. Bueno, no importa despues de todo ya estaba despierta.

Me levante, me bañe, hice la rutina de siempre, me puse el uniforme y baje a desayunar, esperando como siempre ver a un gato azul cobalto claro corriendo de alli para aca con un traje y una tostada en su boca, mas este no aparecia, eso me extraño tambien, no importa, un dia en el que salga temprano al trabajo no molestara a nadie, me comi mi tostada con mermelada y mi tipico vaso de leche tibia. Subi, me cepille dientes y organice mi cabello. Sali al colegio, con incognitas de por que "mis padres" no habian echo lo de siempre en las mañanas, "_Tal vez le callo pesada la resaca de la fiesta de ayer"_ Pensé, ya que esos dos siempre todos los benditos dias van a fiestas a las cuales jamas me invitan, no me importa, soy demaciado timida para poder ir a una fiesta de esas.

-Buenos dias, Flaky. Grito Giggles desde la ventana de nuestro salón que se encontraba en el tercer piso cuando me vio en la entrada principal del colegio.

De una, todas las personas que habian alrededor voltearon a verme, a lo que no sabia que hacer, no queria que me vieran, todas esas mirada acosandome, viendo cada uno de mis movimientos, ¿Por que? "_¡Giggles! ¡¿Por que me haces esto!?" _Pensé gritanto en mi mente. Notaba que cada vez me miraban mas y mas, me desplome llorando descontrolodamente, que grabe error, todo el mundo se acerco mas y comenzaron a murmurar cosas, no tenia idea de que hablaban, solo se que hablaban de mi, _"no puedo soportar tanta atencion, por favor ¡Alguien saqueme de aqui!" _Pensé llorando aun mas, cuando siento que alguien me sujeta el brazo y luego el otro, otra persona, me levantaron y me preguntaron a la ves "¿Que te paso?¿Te hicieron algo?¿Quien fue?" luego de eso oi un pequeño gruiñido de ambas personas y comenzaron a gritarse entre si **"O****ye, tu, ¡No me copies! ¡Hey! ¡DEJA DE COPIARME!" **Apesar de estar aturdida por sus gritos los cuales eran horriblemente fuertes pues me gritaban casi en la oreja, me dio risa que hablaran al unisolo y se enojaran por eso, lo cual demostre, mis lagrimas pararon y comencé a reir, a lo cual, los gritos cesaron, luego de reirme un poco mas mire hacia arriba y vi a Flippy y a Splendid con la mirada deviada, sonrojados. Me pare con su ayuda y les di las gracias.

* * *

-Emmm... Profe, Profesor... **¡****Lumpy ya inicio la clase hace 30 minutos! **Grito un castor de cabello anaranjado al profesor que se habia entretenido con una polilla que volaba por hay hace media hora, no recuerdo su nombre, creo que se llamaba Handy, El era un poquito mas alto que yo y traia vendas en sus brazos, no sé por que. _**(A Handy no lo quiero sin brazos... me parece un poquititito cruel... asi que en vez de ponerlo mocho hice que usara bendaje en todos sus brazos :D algo es algo ^^" y si no les gusta pues se joden ¬3¬)**_ También creo que es el novio de Petunia creo que se llama la zorrillo obsecionada con la limpieza.

-Emm... Eh?! Q-que paso?! La clase? Polilla? Balbuceaba el profesor tras salir del trance en el que se encontraba.

*Todo el salón se rie*

-*Hey, Flaky, veo que esta vez no te sentaste en el pupitre de... é-él*... Me susurro Giggles mientras todo el salón se reia de Lumpy, el profesor que parecia que tenia el cerebro de un ave.

-*Emm... s-si, *Risa nerviosa* jaja, y-ya busque un a-asiento con el representante ¿H-hablando de e-eso, d-donde esta e-el?* Respondi tambien con un susurro a Giggles, su cara se puso palida apenas le hice la pregunta.

-*Voz nerviosa y atemorisada* N-no lo s-se, e-espero que no aya p-pasado nada. Dijo en un tono un poco mas alto.

Cuando Giggles por fin termino de hablarme, Lumpy empezo la clase, luego de eso, el representante que era alguien llamado Sniffles, un oso hormiguero, con un aura de nerd, muy inteligente y amable, me llamo. Queria hablarme sobre los clubes que habia en la escuela, me dio un recorrido y me explico los multiples clubes que habian:

-En deportes estaba:

1) Futbol

2) Basket

3) Voleiball

4) Baseball

5) Natacion

-En arte estaba:

1) Manuelidades

2) Paisajismo

3) Retrato

4) Comics

5) Escultura

-Y manualidades se dividia en otras:

1) Costura

2) Confeccion

3) Joyeria

4) Cocina

-Tambien estaba el consejo estudiantil.

De una sin pensarlo, le dije a Sniffles, que queria cocina, ya que era mi gran pasion. Justo despues de esa charla y 15 minutos mas de la clase de Lumpy, tocaba hora libre, en esa hora podiamos ir a nuestros respectivos clubes, ¡Eso me encanto! ¡No esperaba por coger el horno y cocinar algo delicioso! Pero como era nuestra clase la unica que tenia hora libre en ese momento, me encontre sola en la cocina, no me importo y dije "Hora de hacer magia".

Hice unos pastelillos con muchos ingredientes dulces, no se, me emocione, eso creo. Los trate de probar pero... "¡ERAN DEMACIADO DULCE!¡NADIE EN LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA PODRIA COMERLOS!" Eso pense al instante de probarlo. De la nada una ardilla peliverde asomo sus orejas por la ventana y grito "**Dulces" ** se acerco, me arrebato los pastelillos y comenzo a comerlos uno por uno, mientras yo oia unos pasos acercarse a la puerta del club, una vez termino la ardillita peliverde de deborar mis pastelillos sumamente dulces se acerco a mi y dijo otra vez "Dulce" creo que me quedo un poco de crema al lado de la boca cuando trate de probar mi azucarada creacion. Se acerco mas y mas a mi tratando de quitarme esa minuscula mancha de crema. Cuando oi un portado en el mismo instante en el que la ardilla acerco su boca para lamamer mi cachete. De la nada vi un brazo que levantaba a la pequeña ardilla sedienta de dulce.

Mire hacia arriba y vi una figura con ojos dorados resplandecientes de rabia era él, Fliqpy, "¿De todos en el colegio, por que él?" Pensé. Fliqpy acerco a la ardilla y le dijo "No te atrevas a acercarte a ella, es MIA, ¿Entiendes Nutty?" Con su voz gruesa y densa. Agg como me enoja él, ¿Que? Primero me llama niña de mami y papi y ahora me considera de su propiedad? Ese echo me enojo demaciado, asi que sin pensarlo, agarre un poquito de azucar me la unte en los labios, agarre a Nutty y lo bese en frente de él, mirandolo con una cara que decia "No soy tuya, idiota". Él tambien me miro con odio, parece que le molesto demaciado eso, ja, "_Te lo mereces"_ Tambien trataba de transmitir con mi mirada. Nutty se quedo pegado de mis labios un buen rato pues tenia azucar en ellos. Apenas nuestros labios se separaron Nutty se sonrojo violentamente y salio corriendo por la misma ventana en la que aparecio. De eso, recobre mi sentido comun el cual pierdo con el simple echo de tener a Fliqpy en frente mio, cai al piso tapandome la boca y sonrojandome aun mas que Nutty, a lo que Fliqpy solo se agacho, desordeno mi cabello lastimandose un poco pues este esta echo de puas, puso una cara de dolor que quito de inmediato y me dijo de nuevo "Eres muy interesante" Dandome un pequeño beso en la frente. Luego, saliendo del salón donde me encontraba yo, con la mente en blanco.

* * *

Después de la clase libre y los sucesos del club de cocina, más una clase de algebra, por fin sono la campana de receso, busque a Nutty con unas galletas de chispas de chocolate, para disculparme por lo del beso, pero no lo encontre, era obvio que me iba a evitar, pues lo bese de esa manera tan infantil.

Subi a la azotea queriendo que nadie en especial Fliqpy estuviera hay, por suerte no estaba nadie, me sente en un rincon y comence a meditar y luego me quede dormida. Cuando desperte, vi a Nutty vigilando mi sueño con sus ojos de distintos colores, uno verde lima y otro azul palido, apenas desperte me dijo "¿Dulces?" De una manera muy tierna.

-C-claro, Nutty, a-aqui tienes unas galletas q-que te hice p-para disculparme p-por lo de h-hace rato. Le dije desviando la mirada y sonrojandome un poco.

-¡Gracias! ¡Dulce, dulce, dulce! Dijo mientras agarraba las galletas y las devoraba.

Cuando acabo, me miro con una cara demaciado tierna, se acerco y me dio un tierno beso. Yo me quede en blanco _"¡Las galletas eran para disculparme por el beso y ¿AHORA ME DA OTRO?! " _Pensé en el instante.

-Tu... Eres una hada magica de los dulces que da dulces a los niños buenos a cambio de un beso ¿Cierto? Me dijo con brillo en sus ojos.

-Y-yo... n-no soy ningun h-hada magica d-de los dulce. Dije sonrojandome aun más

-¡Claro que si! ¡Si no, ¿Como podrias hacer esto tan deliciosamente delicioso? Me dijo con aun más brillo en sus ojos.

-B-bueno, me descubriste. Jeje, s-si soy un h-hada, p-pero no le lo digas a n-nadie ¿Si? O si no, n-no te dare mas d-dulces. Le dije mientras miraba esa muy inocente sonrisa repleta de sueños.

-Si, si, lo prometo, lo juro, por el Dios de los dulces! Guardare tu secreto. Me dijo arrodillandose sobre una rodilla de manera de caballero.

-N-no me tienes q-que dar b-besos a cambio de los d-dulces, s-solo guarda mi secreto, p-por favor. Le dije.

-Lo hare mi dulce hada. Responde mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba como a una princesa.

Salio corriendo en busqueda de mas tesoros dulces cuando su nariz capto un olor azucarado, dejandome sola hundida en mis pensamientos.

_-"Que persona tan agradable, jeje, es muy tierno." _Pensando en todo lo que habia ocurrido hace un momento.

Un portazo, el cual me saco del trance de mis pensamientos, me devolvio de golpe a la realidad, enseguida me puse a la defensiva, _"Es Fliqpy, apuesto" _Pensé, vi una sombre con una chaqueta militar, asi que de una me pare y puse una cara de odio.

-Wow, wow, wow. No sabia que podias poner esa cara. Dijo la sombra con una dulce voz.

De una me tranquilice, me sente suavemente y sonrei.

-L-lo siento, p-pense que eras o-otra persona. Dije mientras sonreia nerviosamente.

La sombre se acerco, era Flippy.

-Jajaja, no importa, pero wow, por esa cara, esa persona como que no te cae muy bien, para lanzarle esa mirada de odio. Me dijo riendose.

-B-bueno, **¡Tengo mis razones! **Le grite, al instante que me di cuenta de ese grito me tape la boca y pedi perdon.

-No importa. Me dijo amablemente, sentandose a mi lado.

-Oye. Dijo mientras miraba al cielo. Te has vuelto a encontrar con él? Sumo a su frase.

-S-si, lo cual n-no me agrada. Le dije mirando al piso.

A esto senti sus brazos ponerse alrededor de mi cuerpo, dando me un gentil abrazo susurro a mi oido:

-Tranquila, no te esfuerces, yo te protegere de él. Susurro con suavidad

Yo lo unico que pude hacer fue sonrojarme. Luego de eso me quede dormida en su hombro. Sono el timbre de cuando termina el receso y volvimos a clases. De hay, nada mas interesante paso en el dia.

* * *

El dia de hoy, decontando lo de la mañana, no me encontre con Splendid, no me hable mucho con los de ayer, conosi a Nutty, una ardilla peliverde extremadamente muy tierna, creo que le cocinare unas crepas para mañana, tuve un momento muy tipo shojo con Flippy y por suerte no tuve un encontro muy prolongado con Fliqpy! Agg, como me estresa ese ser! Deciaria no volver a verlo.

Llegue a mi casa, mis padres estaban dormidos con muchos vasos con medicinas para la resaca en su cuarto. "_Ja, ya me lo imaginaba" _Dije en silencio, comi cereal, hice la rutina de siempre por la noche y me dispuce a dormir. Finalizando asi mi segundo dia en el instituto "HappyTree Hightschool".

* * *

_**Buuuuuueeeeeenoooooo, :D aqui finaliza el segundo cap! ^^" perdon si es un poco corto pero... sdfghjfdsdfgh algun problema?! yo soy la autora! lo hago del largo que quiera! aadsfghjsfsajgfiudwhg b ¬3¬**_

_**Por favor dejar Criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS y reviews :) **_

_**Si les gustaria mas dialogos diganme, si les gusta como esta tambien, tambien acepto ideas para el proximo capitulo! Ya tengo el titulo "Mi primera salida con amigos" jejej, este capitulo lo tratare de hacer con mucha comedia! unos los hare comedia/romance otro romance/tragedia y otro comedia/comedia! :3**_

_**Este fanfic lo TRATARE de subir dia de por medio, cuidense. **_

_**Aryana, fuera**_

_**P.D. SDFAGSDHJE8WRY3487YRFBWIEFJH 2WUGFBQEIHFVQ SFUERG82HFBYEQIGFUHWQEyuadgs gfbe8w9fu2b3tfvrf 3c ghe7rgf**_


	3. Chapter 3: Te protegere

**_Bu, bu, bu, bueeenooo :D aqui estoy de nuevo ^^" (verso sin esfuerzo), lo se, lo se, dije que seria dia de por medio pero pss... Me cancelaron los planes de hoy :Foreveralone: entonces no tengo que hacer, estoy en mi casita y esta lloviendo... Esperen?! Por que tengo que excusarme?! Soy la autora ! . Puedo subir los cap cuando se me de la **** gana! Ademas, -3- mejor pa' uds, pueden leer mas de esta historia :P . Por cierto, una nueva noticia, LO LUNES, MIERCOLES Y VIERNES, ME ES ¡IMPOSIBLE! SUBIR NUEVOS CAP! Ok? para que si un dia de estos toca que subir uno y no lo haga, no se quejen ¬3¬_**

**_Oh my glob! Ya me demore mucho en la intro! D: Aryana fuera! ."_**

* * *

_"Pensamientos_"

*_Acciones/sentimientos/descripciones de las voces/Susurro*_

_**(Notas **__**mias)**_

-Charla normal

Narración

**Grito**

**_Jejej hay puse unos "comandos básicos" para poder entender mi forma de escribir(?..._**

**_P.D. Los personajes de HTF NO me pertenecen! Todos son propiedad de mondo media ! Excepto el mio (Obviamente)_**

**_Aquí_****_ todos son Semi-humanos! tienen todo humano menos que pueden tener colas y orejitas tiernas de animales :3_**

* * *

**Mi vida escolar**

**Cap. 3: Te protegere.**

Anoche, tras acostarme quede profundamente dormida, tanto que ni "mi madre" ya salida de su resaca de cada dos dias no pudo levantarme.

-Oh, no! Son casi las 7! Y las clases comienzan a las 7:15! No puede ser, no puede ser, **¡¿MAMÁ POR QUE NO ME LEVANTASTE?!**. Grite tras ver el relog al levantame tranquilamente de mi cama.

-**Si lo hice niña, ¡ahora apuerate que vas a llegar tarde! **Grita esa gata gris desde el patio.

Tras haber discutido un buen rato con "mi mamá", corri al baño, tome una ducha rapida, me cepille los dientes, ni siquiera desayune o trate de controlar mi rebelde cabello, no se estaba tan apurada que se me paso, y sali corriendo de la casa. Llegue al colegio justo a tiempo, estaba empapada en sudor, hace demaciado tiempo que no corro asi. Llegue al salón como a la segunda hora, pues el cordinador me llamo la atencion por no traer las medias que eran y haber olvidado el corbatín naranja del uniforme. A mi parecer, este dia no sera uno en el que me valla muy bien.

Apenas llegue al salón, todo el mundo dirigió su mirada a mi, menos, obviamente, nuestro distraido profesor, Lumpy, me quede paralizada tras ver a todos hay, viéndome, de nuevo! Siguiendo todos mis movimientos. _"¡No lo soporto! ¡No quiero ser el centro de atencion! ¡Por favor, dejen de mirarme!" _Pensé desesperadamente, suplicandoles que me dejaran de ver en mis pensamientos, rompi en lagrimas. En ese intante, senti un empujo el cual hizo que cayera al suelo y me golpeara, habian llegado esos dos gemelos y pasaron encima mio como si nada.

-Oigan! Más cuidado con la señorita. ¿Acaso no tienen modales? ¡Par de gemelos con complejo de mafioso! Oi una voz defenderme.

-Si, tienen razón, disculpense. Respondieron al unisolo otras voces.

-Pff, ¿Disculparme? ¡Si fue culpa de ella por estar hay tirada en mitad de la entrada chillando como malcriada! Dijo uno de los gemelos, el del sombrero, mientras el otro que era uno con una bufanda, no decia nada y tenia una cara neutral, se que ellos se llaman Shifty y Lifty pero no se cual es cual.

-Si, p-perdón, fue mi c-culpa por estar h-hay tirada, *_Risa nerviosa* _Jejeje. Me disculpe ante ellos y trate de pararme, cuando siento una punzada en mi pierna, la revise y estaba sangrando, me corte con unos vidrios rotos que habia por hay, tal vez de una botella rota, no se, solo se que arde y que tambien me duele horriblemente.

-**S****-s-sa-sa-sa-san-san-san-san-san-SANGRE! ¡Estoy sangrando, mi pierna, mi pierna! **Comenze a gritar mientras lloraba por el dolor de la herida.

-No puede ser! ¿De donde salio tanto desorde? ¡Sangre! ¡Eso mancha mucho! M-mucha suciedad, n-no aguanto tanto d-desorden. Alcanzo a oir balbucear a Petunia al ver mi pierna sangrante y tambien la suciedad que habia alrededor mio con lo vidrios rotos, luego de esto se desmaya.

-_*Genial, ahora tenemos dos enfermas...* *Se aclara la voz* _ Splendid lleva a Flaky, Handy, tú a tu novia a la enfermeria, el resto, ¡ Vigilen que ÉL no valla a venir!. Dice Niina.

-**¡Y USTEDES DOS BUENOS PARA NADA, DESPIERTEN DE UNA BUENA VEZ! **Agrega a gritos mientras patea a Splendid y le tira un libro a Handy, los cuales estaban en el quinto sueño.

-Que? Cuando? Donde? Petunia? Flaky? Enfermas? Sangre? Gritan entre dormidos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-**¡FLY! **Grita Splendid luego de despertar de golpe, al ver mi pierna ensangrentada. Se levata rapidamente de su asiento y me carga tipo princesa.

Yo estaba muy mariada, habia perdido mucha sangre, ya que yo tengo un grabe problema de plaquetas bajas, las cortaduras que me habia echo, emanaban cada vez mas sangre, convirtiéndose en una hemorragea. A Petunia la levanto Handy muy gentilmente, le beso la frente y fueron calmadamente a la enfermeria, mientras que Splendid y el resto del salón estaban muy, pero muy preocupados, Splendid por mi hemorragea y el resto del salón por el echo de que "él" viniera, no tengo idea quien era. Me desmaye por la falta de sangre y desperte otra vez en una blanca camilla, "_Es la enfermeria" _O eso pense, mire mi brazo y tenia una aguja conectada a mi vena tranfundiendome sangre, me levante de golpe "_Esta no es la enfermeria, es un hospital" _Pensé asustada, comencé a llorar, odio los hospitales, por alguna razón me siento triste, de una manera muy dolorosa, esto también me pasa con los psicologos, por eso no voy y trato de no enfermarme nunca, hoy tuve un descuido muy grabe. Una enfermera vino asustada tras oirme llorar, me trato de tranquilizar lo cual no funciono pero fingi que si. A los quince minutos de eso, me dieron de alta, con unas cuantas pastillas para la hemoglobia. Me dijeron que fuera a casa pero no lo hice, odio estar hay también en esa familia, lo detesto, no quiero contarlo en este intante pero, lo detesto. En vez de ir a mi casa fui directo al colegio.

* * *

-H-hola a t-todos, y-ya regrese. Dije entrando al salón con una sonrisa.

Todos tenian cara de haber visto un fantasma o haberse despertado recién de su peor pesadilla.

-E-eh-eh-eh... ¿Q-que p-paso? Dije muy asustada.

-Chica, lo siento, no pudimos detenerlo a tiempo, Él, ya llego, asi que trata de no encontrartelo. Se disculpa Totthy a nombre de todos ante mi, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Peeeeroooo, lo bueno es que ya no tienes que vengarte con esos gemelos mapache, Él ya lo hara por ti. Agrego con una risa nerviosa tratando de calmarme pues esa noticia me puso los pelos de punta.

-Emmm... mmm... S-si. Afirme

No paso mucho tiempo para que el timbre del segundo receso sonara. Todos salieron a comer algo, yo me fui directo a la azotea, pensado que esa vez, como la otra, no iba a ver alguien ahi. Abri la puerta y vi que por desgracia habia tres personas. Eran Fliqpy y los dos gemelos. Fliqpy estaba golpeando brutalmente a uno de ellos, no tengo idea de ahora como diferenciarlos, ya que estaban vestidos igual y ninguno de los dos tenia su sombrero o la bufanda que los diferenciaba.

-A ver cabronazo, fuiste tu quien la empujo ¿No fue asi? Le preguntaba Fliqpy a uno de los gemelos con una cara de enojo y odio la cual no le habia visto previamente, mientras lo seguia golpeando.

-N-no fue mi culpa... E-ella se tropezo s-sin culpa. Le respondio con una voz llena de dolor y cansancio.

-Ah, ahora me tomas por tonto? ¡¿Quien te crees que eres?! Lo se, se que tu la empujaste y por eso se corto y tuvo esa hemorragea. Le respondio pegandole un puñetazo tan fuerte y lleno de odio que lo noqueo.

-Y tu? Por que no dices nada? No vas a defender a tu hermano, pedaso de basura? Ja, no eres mas que una gallina. Agrego mirando al otro mapache el cual estaba tan paralizado del miedo como yo.

Fliqpy se le acerco más y más a ese pobre mapache atemorizado, con una cara que decia "Te matare, gallina". Yo no podia ver eso, no lo podia permitir tampoco.

-**¡A-ALTO HAY! ¡FLIQPY DETENTE EN ESTE INSTANTE! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLE NADA! **Grite con todas mis fuerzas, con lagrimas en los ojos.

En el instante que le grite, Fliqpy se quedo quieto y el mapache peliverdeoscuro tomo a su hermano que estaba desmayado por el golpe y salio corriendo, cuando paso por mi lado se detuvo un momento.

-Gracia, *_Sob*_ Te debemos una. Me lo dijo con una sonrisa muy gentil y la cara llena de lagrimas.

Cual los gemelos salieron, me quede cara a cara con esa persona que emanaba odio de su alma, no era mas que eso, odio, rabia, enojo y sed de sangre. Me le quede viendo con la cara de siempre, una con miedo, pero a la vez rabia y coraje. Él, luego de que los mapaches se fueran, daba pasos muy lentos, que se dirigian a mi. Se acerco lentamente, hasta que por fin llego donde estaba y me acorralo ante una pared.

-Je, eres muy interezante. Dime, ¿Cual es tu verdadera personalida? La niñita temerosa que le muestras a todo el mundo, o esta, la niña que tiene odio en sus ojos? Me pregunto pegando su boca a mi oido, luego lanzo su respectiva risa sadica.

-Depende de con quien este. Le respondi con un tono fuerte.

-Mmm... entonces, si yo no estoy, ¿Eres una niñita indefensa de mami y papi? Me hizo otra pregunta.

-"_DE MAMI Y PAPI? DE NUEVO? NO SOY NINGUNA NIÑA DE MAMI Y PAPI, MALDITO SADICO" _Pensé y termine daldole una bofetada.

Por el golpe el volteo la cara y se quedo asi unos segundos, esos segundos fueron eternos, cuando por fin volteo la cara hacia mi, se veia como sus ojos dorados brillaban atemorizantemente. "_Me va a golpear" _Pensé con un miedo terrible, cerre mis ojos para prepararme para el golpe, mas no sentí nada.

-¿No me vas a golpear? Le dije con una mirada desafiante tratando de ocultar mi miedo.

-¿Por que lo haria? Puedo dañar esa hermosa cara tuya. Dijo mientras acariciaba mi cara con su mano.

Lentamente se acerco, yo ya sabia que era lo que pretendia, darme otro beso, pero esta vez no lo permitiria. Lo empuje para alejarlo. A lo que respondio agarrandome las dos manos con una mano de el y con la que tenia libre sujeto mi mentón, ya no podia alejarlo de mi, asi que recorde las palabras de Flippy "_Tranquila, no te esfuerces, yo te protegere de él"._

_-_**FLIPPY, AYUDAME, AYUDAME, ÉL ESTA AQUÍ, ¿NO DIJISTE QUE ME IBA A PROTEGER? POR FAVOR VEN RAPIDO, TE LO RUEGO, VEN Y CUMPLE TU PROMESA, AYUDAME. **Grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Oi un gruñido.

-**¡NO TE ATREVAS A MECIONAR EL NOMBRE DE ESE IMBECIL EN FRENTE MIO! ¡GRITA, GRITA LO QUE QUIERAS, EL ES UN GALLINA, JAMÁS CUMPLIRA ESA PROMESA, NO VENDRA, TE LO ASEGURO! **Me grito con mucha rabia.**  
**

-¡Yo sere quien te proteja! **¡Yo te protegere! **Agrego dandome un beso.

Él comezo a besarme, pero ese beso era distinto, era gentil, jamás pense que Fliqpy pudiera tranmitir un sentimiento como ese, aunque también poseia mucha rabia. Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire voltee mi cara.

-¡Flippy, por favor, ayudame...! Trate de grita

-¡Deja de llamar a esa gallina idiota, es imposible que el venga a tu rescate! ¡Acaso no te dije que yo te protegeria! Respondio dandome otro beso.

-Dejame protejerte, te protejere. Agrego, ahora esta vez besando mi cuello

Comencé a sentirme rara y una extraña voz salio de mi "Ahh!... N-no" dije con esa extraña voz. A lo que parece que a Fliqpy le exito, pues comenzo a besarme cada vez mas, bajando poco a poco.

-**¡No, para por favor! **Le rogue.

-No lo hare. El respondio mientras me seguia besando.

* * *

De la nada, oi un portazo.

-**¡ALEJATE DE ELLA AHORA MISMO, MALDITO DEMONIO SADICO Y SANGUINARIO! **Grito Splendid, jalandome del brazo separandome de Fliqpy.

Fliqpy solto un notorio rugido y se fue blasfemando.

-G-gracias, p-por salvarme. Le dije muy sonrojada por lo que paso anteriormente con fliqpy.

Tras agradecele, de la nada senti los labios de Splendid, me estaba dando un gentil beso y poco a poco recreó lo que hizo Fliqpy, bajo lentamente por mi cuello, de nuevo me senti extraña.

-P-por f-favor para... ¿Q-que e-estas haciendo? Le pregunte con esa voz tan extraña que salia de mi.

-Estoy desinfectandote. Me respondio mientras me seguia besando.

Despues de "desinfectarme" Splendid me vio con sus ojos azules, estaban llenos de brillo.

-¿Por que, por que no me llamaste a mi? ¿Por que a el? A Flippy, ¿Por que a él? ¿Acaso yo no puedo protegerte? Me pregunto desesperadamente con una cara llena de dolor.

Después de esas preguntas se acerco y me dio de nuevo un tierno beso. De la nada, recorde ese extraño sueño de casi todas las noches, el sueño de mi primer beso. Comencé a llorar, apenas Splendid vio que estaba llorando se separo de mi. Agarro mis hombros, miro hacia el piso y comenzo a llorar.

-Por que no te puedo proteger. Dijo con una cara llena de un dolor desgarrador, que tambien tenia rabia e impotencia.

Yo al ver eso comencé a llorar aun mas y le toque la cara gentilmente, se la levante y lo mire a sus ojos azulados llenos de lagrimas.

-Claro que me puedes proteger, Did. Le dije con una sonrisa.

Era él, él era el dulce niño de mis sueños, ya lo recuerdo, su sonrisa tan alegre y sus ojos celestes llenos de esperanzas y sueños.

-Fly. Dijo llorando aun mas, pero sus lagrimas ya no eran de dolor, ahora eran de alegria.

-Esa bandana *_Sob* _Esa bandana... es la misma que te regale en tu cumpleaños numero 7 verdad? Le dije entre sollosos.

-S-si, es esta, es mi tesoro, igual que tu. Me lo dijo mientras nos mirabamos mutuamente.

Lo abrace fuertemente y el tambien hizo lo mismo.

-*_Por fin, por fin te acuerdas de mi, mi dulce, dulce Fly**Te amo* _Susurro la ardilla voladora, su voz era casi inaudible y la puercoespin pelirroja solo pudo ir la primera parte.

Luego de eso, nos acostamos en el piso de la azotea a mirar las nubes

* * *

*Rugido de estomago*_  
_

-Emm... ammm... y-yo... t-tengo un poquitito de hambre, jejeje. Dije muy nerviosa y penada, recordando que no habia desayunado.

-Ahh bueno, si es un poquito puedes aguantar, cierto? Dijo Splendid.

*Rugido de estomago aun mas fuerte*

-*_SOB* _Yo, yo tengo mucha hambre, Did por favor, comida. Dije mientras lloraba, en serio tenia mucha hambre.

-Jajaja, esta bien. Dijo Splendid

El busco en sus bolsillos y tenia un paquete de papitas, las abrio y mordio la mitad de una sin quebrarla.

-Si tienes tanta hambre, come de mi boca. Dijo con una mirada de burla.

*Varios rugidos de estomago*

-Ahhh... E-esta bien. Dije

Mientras me acercaba para poder tomar la papita de su boca con mi mano, él la agarro.

-No, no, no, no... ¡Tienes que hacerlo como cuando eramos niños! Y con el trato y todo. Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo sabia de que hablaba, cuando eramos niños siempre comiamos asi, el la mitad de algo yo la otra y haciamos una competencia a ver quien se comia la mitad primero, el que perdiera tenia que hacer mandados.

-E-esta b-bien. Dije nerviosa.

Acerque mi boca y comenzamos a comer, el termino primero, yo habia perdido.

-Y-yo... Perdi. Dije mirando al piso.

-Jajaja, si, perdiste, ahora tienes que hacer cualquier cosa que te diga. Dijo con una sonrisa brillante y alegre.

-Mmm... Bajemos al club de cocina, quiero que me hagas tus famosas galletas de menta. Finalmente dijo mi mandado.

-Si! Dije con una gran sonrisa, ya que amo cocinar y de paso cocino algo para mi y para Nutty... quien era quien guardaba "mi secreto" *_Risitas*_

Hice las galletas de Splendid, me prepare un plato de spaghetti y le hice unas crepas de chocolate y menta a Nutty. Se las entregue y este se fue saltando feliz mientras las comia, no antes de darme un beso en la mano, como la vez anterior. Splendid se puso espantosamente celoso y yo me sonroje.

El dia escolar por fin habia finalizado.

* * *

De noche, tras haber echo lo rutinal y comer como si fuera un naufrago recien encontrado, fui a lavarme los dientes, cuando note en el espejo unos pequeños puntos rojos en mi cuello. "_Maldicion, me dio alergia" _Pensé mientras buscaba alguna crema para eso. Luego me dispuse a dormir, me demore un rato despierta mientras veia el techo blanco de mi cuarto recordando todas las locuras que hice con Splendid en mi niñez, pero, eso era todo, no podia recordar nada mas de mi infancia, era eso o tambien el recuerdo de ese cuarto, el cual no quiero ver de nuevo. Al final de pensar en todo lo que vivi el dia de hoy, mi hemorragea por descuido, la horrible escena de la paliza que le dio Fliqpy a los gemelos, lo extraña que me hizo sentir Fliqpy y Splendid, también los recuerdos de mi infancia olvidada y la pena que pase por el echo de no haber desayunado esta mañana. Quede profundamente dormida. Finalizando asi, mi tercer dia en HappyTree Hightschool.

* * *

_**Hey, hey :3... aqui me despido! *o*/ **_

_**Lo se, lo se, dije que este capitulo lo haria de humor y tambien que tendria otro titulo, pero es que cuando comencé a escribirlo me di cuenta de que ya no podia ir a la idea que tenia... y ya tenia como el 40% echo asi que no lo borre y opte por dejarlo asi, cambie el titulo y todo... les prometo que si habra un capitulo con ese titulo, pero no se cuando... no les prometo nada del siguiente...**_

_**Les gusta como escribo? No les gusta? Mas dialogo? Mas narracion? Alguna queja? Diganme! ^^"**_

_**Dejad por favor criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS y reviews, también acepto ideas para el proximo capitulo que esta en 0% como siempre ^^ , este cap le puse una minusculisisisisima parte de lemon, ya que alguien... queria que Flaky y Fliqpy hicieran eso =3= ... mas no lo puedo hacer tan rapido... Esperate mujer! . conten tus hemorrageas nasales por ahora.**_

_**Aryana, fuera**_


	4. Chapter 4: La tarde en la que la conocí

_**Wuuuu, estan de suerte *-* y a la vez no :3. Tengo un trabajo larguisisisisisisisiimo de español, asi que toda esta semana voy a estar extremadamente ocupada T^T... Asi que cuando tenga un minimo chansesito les subire otro cap! Lo se, es lunes y dije que me era imposible subir lunes, miercoles y viernes, la razon es que esos dias voy a judo y hoy llovio horriblemente y no pude ir! Que suerte la de uds *-* .**_

_**Sin más preanbulos... aqui otro capitulo de "Mi vida escolar", disfrutenlo.**_

_**P.D. Este cap sera desde la perspectiva de Splendid! *o* y aun que no lo crean es FlakyxFlippy, si lo se, parece FlakyxSplendid, pero no lo es ya veran por que les digo... ya tengo el final en resume... esta historia tendra aproximadamente 10 cap...**_

_**Aryana, fuera**_

* * *

_"Pensamientos_"

*_Acciones/sentimientos/descripciones de las voces/Susurro*_

_**(Notas **__**mias)**_

-Charla normal

Narración

**Grito**

**_Los "comandos básicos" para poder entender mi forma de escribir(?..._**

**_P.D. Los personajes de HTF NO me pertenecen! Todos son propiedad de mondo media ! Excepto el mio (pss claro)_**

**__****_Aquí_****_ todos son Semi-humanos! tienen todo humano menos que pueden tener colas y orejitas tiernas de animales :3_**

* * *

**Mi vida escolar**

**Cap. 4: La tarde en la que la conocí y el oscuro pasado de una inocente criatura.**

En ese entonces era un malcriado niño de 6 años criado por unas sirvientas contratadas por mi madre que siempre estaba muy ocupada por el trabajo, la cual me trataba como adorno. Mi familia que constaba de mi madre, mi primo y yo, era una familia de alta clase. Si a eso se le podia llamar una "familia". Luego de pelear con mi primo no se por que, sali al parque muy enojado. Me sente en mi columpio favorito, el cual le quite a a un venado cafe, que lloro por el echo de haberlo sacado del columpio de una patada, en ese tiempo, no me importo eso y me sente tranquilamente. Luego de jugar un poco en el columpio que tanto me gustaba, me baje de el para ir a la heladeria, en ese entonces y ahora, la atiende una marmota llamada "Cro-Mamut", él tiene una imagen muy descuidada, lo que lo hace parecer como si fuera cavernicola, bueno eso no importa, me salte la fila como siempre y pedi el ultimo helado de vainilla y chips de chocolate que habia, a lo que oi un sollozo.

-S-senor... Disculpe... Etto... ¿Y-ya no hay má helado de vanilla y chi de chocolaté? Me pregunto una niña puercoespin de cabellos tan rojos como la sangre, con una cara y un alma inpreganada de inocencia.

-Ya no hay, yo me compre el ultimo ¿Algún problema? Le dije muy altaneramente a esa pequeña niña.

Al responderle de esa manera, la pequeña niña se puso a llorar.

-*_sob* _P-pedón, *_sob* _pedón, *_sob* _y-yo solo queria s-sabe s-si habia má helado*_sob*... _Me respondio entre sollozos la niña pelirroja.

-Agg, que irritante eres, ven te comprare uno. Le dije para que se callara y dejara de llorar.

-Ten, aqui esta tu helado. Le pasé el helado que le habia comprado, el mas barato y el primero que vi.

-Gracias senor. Me dice con una sonrisa demaciado inocente.

Al ver esa sonrisa, me sonroje demaciado, lo senti en mi cara y desvié la mirada "_Maldición, va a sentir mi corazón... Espera, ¿Por que me late tan fuerte?" _Pensé tratando de hacerme el frio. La pequeña niña le iba a dar un gran mordisco al helado, cuando de la nada llega otro puercoespin pelirrojo, alguien igual a ella, solo que era hombre. Si se vistiran igual y ella se cortara su cabello echo de puas, parecerian la misma persona. Este chico le pego una manotada a la niña en la mano donde sostenia el helado, lanzandolo al suelo, lo que mas me sorprendio no fue eso, si no, que la niña no lloro, ni siquiera sollozo.

-**Flaky, ¿Que te pasa?¡Tu sabes que tienes una alergia mortal a las nueces!** Le grita este niño a la niña que parece que se llama Flaky.

-L-lo siento, Fleiky, lo siento... Gracias por cuidarme. Se disculpo y le regalo una grata sonrisa.

-Hermanita tonta, ¿Como podrias tú vivir sin mi?... Literalmente. Le dijo Fleiky a su hermana ponindo la misma sonrisa

-Ahora, pagale al chico peliazul que te gasto el helado y disculpate por ponerlo a comprarte uno. Agrego con un tono un poco regañon.

-Si... Dice mientras se voltea viendome cara a cara y busca en sus bolsillos. Saca una pocas monedas.

-A-aqui tienes, senor... Gracias y pedón por el helado. Me entrega unas monedas que ni siquiera sumaban la mitad de lo que gaste y me regala tambien una sonrisa.

Después de eso, Flaky sale con su hermano cogidos de la mano de la tienda, por alguna razón me dieron celos... "_¿Celos?... Es su hermano! ¿Por que le tendria celos de su hermano? ¿Por que le quiero agarrar la mano? ¿Por que demonios tengo estos sentimientos?" _Me pregunte mientras seguia comiendo el helado de vainilla con chips de chocolate. "_Creo que jamás la volvere a ver" _Pensé ponindome un poco triste por ese hecho.

* * *

Pasarón dos dias y seguia llendo a la heladeria de Cro-Mamut esperando que viniera, pero ¿Por que? Siempre me cuestionaba. Luego paso una semana, iba a ir a la heladeria, cuando me choco con alguien, era ella, mi felicidad subio a los cielos y mi corazón comenzó a latir cada ves mas rapido, luego la vi llorando. Eso me deprimio.

-¿Q-que es lo que te pasa? Le pregunte un poco nervioso.

-Y-yo, y-yo, ME PEDÍ. Me respondio mientras rompia en llanto.

-*_SOB* _Mi hermano, Fleiky, donde etta, donde ettoy, tengo miedo. Agrego llorando aun más.

-Agg, no llores, no llores, ven conmigo, yo te ayudare a buscarlo, ¿Sí? Así que alegrate, no llores y no tengas miedo. Le dije reconfortandola, por alguna razón no queria encontrar a su hermano, solo queria quedarme con ella.

-S-sí, g-gracia senor, le pometo que no llorale má. Me dijo tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en su cara.

-Agg, no me digas señor _"¿Me veo tan viejo?" _Me llamo Splendid, ¿Ok? Llamame así. Le dije, pues el echo de que me habla tan formalmente me molestaba._  
_

-Etta bien... Eplendi... Ezzzpendi... Spedid... Dijo ella tartando de pronunciar mi nombre, eso me parecio completamente tierno.

-Dime Did y ya... Le dije antes de que su ternura me causara una hemorragia nasal.

-Di... Di...d ... ¡DID! Cuando por fin pudo medio-pronunciar ese apodo tan facil, sonrio muy dulcemente. Eso me proboco una hemorragia nasal, mas la controle lo mejor que pude.

-Di, Did, sangue, sangue, tu narí, sangue. Me dijo preocupada.

-Tranquila, no es nada, Flaky. Le dije tratando de traquilizarla.

-De verás? Me pregunto.

-Si, no es nada. Le respondi por segunda vez.

-De verás? De verás? De veritas? Me volvio a preguntar.

-Si, no es nada, de veras, de veras, de veritas, Flaky, no es nada. Me dije mientras me agachaba y me ponia a su altura, quedado cara a cara.

De la nada, Flaky se empina y me da un beso en la frente, lo cual me sorprendio mucho e hizo que me sonrojara notoriamente.

-Etta bien, no es na'a, pero si te sentes enfemito me avisas, ¿Si, Did? Me dijo con un tono regañon.

Eso hizo que mi hemorragia nasal fuera incontrolable y saliera a montones.

-Ahhh! Sangue, sangue. Gritaba ella.

No demore mucho para recuperarme y seguir nuestro camino en busca de su hermano.

* * *

Hemos pasado casi todo el dia buscandolo, más no lo podiamos encontrar, ya se estaba poniendo oscuro, lo cual asusto demaciado a Flaky, pero no tanto como el hecho de que su hermano, Fleiky, estuviera desaparecido. Luego de llegar cansados de buscar por todo el pueblo, volvimos al parque donde la encontre en la mañana.

-Flaky, tu hermano, ¿Segura que no esta en casa? Le pregunte cansado y harto de tanto buscar.

-Casa? Cua casa? Me respondio inocentemente con un aire triste.

-**¡¿Que?! ¡¿No tienes casa?! **Le pregunte horriblemente sorprendido, esta niña, la cual era de un aspecto inocente y su hermano, que parecia muy sobreprotector, no poseian casa.

-Bueno, mi casa etta donde ette mi hemano. Me dijo con una sonrisa.

_"Esta pobre, pobre niña... ¿Sera que tiene hambre?, ¿Cuantos dias llevara asi? ¿Que paso con sus padres?" _Me pregunte, preocupandomen cada vez mas.

-**¡FLEIKY, FLEIKY! ¿ONDE TAS? ¡VEN, PO FAVO'O QUE TE ESTRANO! **Gritaba Flaky cada vez mas preocupada.

Seguimos en el parque hasta que el sol se oculto completamente. De la nada sale un puercoespin pelirrojo malherido.

-¡FLEIKY! ¿QUE TE PASO? Le pregunto su hermana completamente aterrada.

-Me encontro. Dijo él.

Flaky, al escuchar eso, se puso palida y se paralizo._ "La persona que encontro a su hermano, si capas de hacerle eso a él, no me quiero imaginar que le hara a ella." _Pensé, demaciado asustado, no queria que le pasara nada.

-Ustedes... Pueden venir a mi casa. Dije tratando de pensar en algo para protegerlos.

-¿Podemos? Pregunta el chico malherido.

-C-claro. Respondi frotandome la nuca.

-Gratias, Did, ese montuo no nos encontara en tu casa. Me abraza Flaky.

Los lleve a mi casa y como siempre, mi primo, Splendont ni atencion me ponia y mi madre no estaba, le dije a las sirvientas que prepararan una habitacion, que curaran a Fleiky y le dieran algo de comer a los dos. A lo que Fleiky y Flaky se negaron "Ya tenemos bastante con que nos ofrescas tu casa" me dijeron, pero les insisti tanto que al final aceptaron. Flaky quedo profundamente dormida, luego de ir a la cama. No antes de decirme "Muchisimas gracias por todo, Did, espero que seamos grandes amigos, puedes llamarme Fly" Con una perfecta asentuacion. Cuando quedo dormida, fui donde su hermano a preguntarle sobre ese misterioso ataque y el "mounstro" del que hablo Flaky. Apenas le pregunte eso, el puso una cara de dolor, miro hacia el techo y lanzo un suspiro muy profundo y desgarrador.

"Hace ya casi 6 años, nuestra madre tenia 15, ella fue violada y quedo en embarazo de Flaky y mio, el violador jamás lo atraparon, al quedar embarazada a tan temprana edad, toda su familia la rechazo y la sociedad la tacho de zorra, por alguna razón ella no nos aborto. Dejo que nacieramos, seguramente para hacernos el infierno en vida, ya que como ella me grito hace un año "Uds tienen toda la culpa, son unos engendros no echos mas que por maldad y morbo, no son nada". *_Suspiro* _Ella nos golpeaba todos los dias por todo, insultandonos y desgastando nuestros cuerpos con trabajos demaciado pesados. Yo siempre le decia a Flaky que me dijera cada vez que ella le pegara, más jamás lo hacia. Ella aun quiere a nuestra madre. Me parecia muy desgarrador decirle la verdad, asi que invente que habia un monstruo que se convertia en nuestra madre y nos trataba asi. Ella le tomo mucho odio y miedo a ese mounstro. Hace 3 meses, ella intento matarnos, a Flaky la habia ahorcado y la dejo en el suelo con los ojos blancos, inmovil, ella penso que ya la habia matado, pero por fortuna, no lo hizo. Entonces fue en mi direccion con un pica hielo. Como era de contextura pequeña y ágil corrí lo mas rapido que pude, agarre el cuerpo inmovil de Flaky que era del peso de una pluma y que estaba fria y hui de ese antro. Hemos pasado estos tres meses en la calle huyendo de ese demonio quien no pario y no hemos podido pasar una noche tranquila, hasta ahora. Gracias a ti."

Cuando termino de contarme la larga historia de el infierno que viveron ellos, me puse a llorar y el tambien, no pude creer la vida tan dificil que ellos han pasado... Es demaciado para esos dos gemelos de 5 años. Ya entiendí y le doy toda la razón a Fleiky por ser tan sobreprotector con su hermanita, también entiendí el por que es tan maduro a tan poca edad. El lloro como el niño pequeño que era y quedo profundamente dormido al lado de su hermana, los dos abrandocé el uno al otro, juntos, como siempre lo han estado en su vida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Fleiky pego un grito desgarrador. Fui corriendo a su cuarto asustado.

-Flaky, ¿Donde esta? ¿Donde se fue? **¿Donde esta mi hermana, donde esta Flaky? **Comenzo a preguntar desesperado.

De la nada llega Flaky tambien muy asustada con una bandeja con galletas con caritas felices. Al ver a su hermana Fleiky se tranquilizo y comio la mitad de las galletas, apesar de que estaban quemadas y en vez de azucar tenian sal. Lo se, por que yo me comi la otra mitad de estas. Fleiky felicito a su hermana por las galletas y esta le sonrio muy alegremente, despues de escuchar su historia me sorprende que aun pueda sonreir de esa manera. Después de dedicarle esa sorisa a su hermano, volteo hacia mi.

-¿Ettan dicas, Did? Me pregunto con brillo en sus ojos. A lo que me sonroje.

-Si, estan deliciasas. Dije mientras me comia otra, como ya dije estaban quemadas y en vez de azucar tenian sal, pero no me importo.

-Grattias! Dijo mientras salio corriendo fuera del cuarto a ofrecerle galletas a las criadas con una cara llena de brillo.

*_Momento de silencio*_

-Je... jeje... jejejejeje... Jajajjajaja... Se reia su hermano despues de ver esa escena.

-¿Q-que pasa? Le pregunte

-Jaja, te enamoraste de mi hermana, ¿No es cierto? Me pregunto mientras se limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que le salian de sus ojos mientras reia.

-¡¿QUE?! Respondi histericamente mientras me sonrojaba. "_Amor?... Eso es! Amor! Y-yo... yo amo a Flaky!" _Pensé, repondiendo todas las preguntas de mi mente y aclarando mis sentimientos.

-S-si... M-me gusta... Respondi vacilante.

-Por favor, cuidala como a tu tesoro, por que ella es mi tesoro, el que te entregare cuando ya no este aqui. Más te vale cuidarla demciado! Protegela, es una ordén! Me dijo con una cara muy seria.

Me sorprendio, su hermano, de apenas 5 años, tan maduro, la vida lo hizo asi, me dio el permiso para poder cuidarla y tenerla a mi lado, eso me hizo sumamente feliz.

* * *

Desde ese momento, Flaky y Fleiky vivieron en mi casa, Flaky poco a poco aprendio cocina y se hizo muy buena en eso, Fleiky era un artista por naturaleza, dibujaba en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, hasta en las servilletas, yo me volvi mas humilde cada dia...

Ya habian pasado un año desde que vivian en mi casa y era el dia de mi cumpleaños, Flaky, no habia comido mucho en mas de un mes y siempre salia a algun lugar y quedaba cansada, no le queria contar a nadie nada. Fleiky y yo estabamos sumamente preocupados, hasta que llego su razón de ser.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Did. Me dijo extendiendo las manos con una bandana tan roja como su cabello.

-Este es mi regalo, lo consegui llendo a la veterinaria y ayudando al veterinario a lavar las mascotas, tambien les daba un poco de mi comida, eso las hacia muy felices. Me dijo con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

Cuando ella conto eso, Fleiky se despreocupo pero aun asi la regaño "_No vuelvas a hacer eso a mi espaldas, hermanita tonta" _Le dijo. Yo me sonroje profundamente.

-Gracias, esto, esta bandana, la cuidare muy bien, sera mi tesoro. Le dije con una sonrisa, lagrimas de alegria en los ojos y un sonrojo muy grande.

-Si! Me dijo regalandome una sonrisa inocente, alegre y amplia.

* * *

El dia de mi cumpleaños ya habia pasado hace una semana, ya no aguantaba mas el doki-doki de mi corazón, asi que decidi confesarle mis sentimientos. Ella ya tenia 6 y yo 7.

-Fly, puedes venir un momento aqui, tengo algo muy importante que decirte. La llame un poco avergonzado.

-Claro, ¿Que quieres decirme? Me dice con su inocencia de siempre.

No aguante un segundo mas, me acerque a sus labios y la bese de la manera mas tierna que pude. Aun recuerdo esa escena y me sonrojo. Ella tenia unos delicados y suaves labios, lo queria solo para mi. La deje de besar y entre un sonrojo que se creo entre nosotros, dije:

"Fly, te amo, amo tus ojos achocolatados, amo tu cabello tan desordenado echo de espinas. Recuerda eso de por vida, jamás olvidare este amor que siento por ti y espero que jamás me olvides, pues yo jamás lo hare".

Despues de tanto tiempo, de tantos otros recuerdo y sucesos de mi vida, recuerdo exactamente las mismas palabras que le dije.

Ella solo se sonrojo aun más, su cara tenia casi el mismo color que su cabello y salio corriendo. Eso por alguna razón me dejo con un sentimiento neutral.

Ese acontecimiento, fue en la mañana.

En la tarde del mismo dia, mi madre por fin le dio una pisquita de cuidado parental y vio como me estaba llendo y apenas noto a los gemelos puercoespin pelirrojos que hace ya un año que vivian con nosotros.

-Splendid, ve aca un momento. Me llamo con una voz muy sonora y enojada.

-Quienes son ellos? Donde los encontraste? Por que estan aqui? No se han robado nada? Me borbandeo con preguntas.

-¿Y sus padres? Agrego

Apenas oi esa ultima pregunta, la cual oi en camara lenta, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Sus padres, o mejor dicho su madre, era un demonio, no podia dejarlos ir de nuevo a ese infierno de vida. Más no dije nada, ni siquiera trate de hablar estaba paralizado, no sabia que hacer.

-Llamare a los padres de esos chicos, por suerte solo hay una puercoespin en todo el pueblo. Dijo indignada.

"_No, no lo hagas, los va a matar a ambos, de una manera cruel, no se merecen eso, no la llames" _Pensaba en mi mente, mas las palabras no salian de mi boca.

Despues de llamar a la diabolica madre de los dos gemelos, mi madre me envio a mi cuarto, del cual no pude salir. Dure dos dias encerrado hay y cuando sali, los gemelos ya no se encontraban. Su madre se los habia llevado de nuevo a ese infierno, todo por culpa de mi ahora difunda madre hace ya mas de 7 años. Desde entonces, no volvi a saber nada de los gemelos, hasta hace 6 años, cuando salio una noticia de una masacre en un hotel, encontraron el cadaver de un puercoespin de 10 años brutalmente asesinado y a su hermana quien habia perdido la memoria, traumatisada y brutalmente golpeada al lado del cadaver de su hermano en ese cuarto lleno de sangre, se desconoce el atacante segun dicen los policias, más yo se que quien los ataco, fue ese demonio que ellos llamaban madre.

Hace ya tres dias que te volvi a ver, ahora tienes 16 años y eres demaciado paranoica y timida, no me ha de extrañar, despues de esa traumante parte de tu vida. Mi amada, amada Flaky, por favor no me dejes, jamas te dejare, eres mi tesoro, siempre lo seras, te protegere de todo y de todos, no dejare que sufras mas de lo que has sufrido, por que tu hermano, Fleiky, que ya no esta entre nosotros, me concedió el honor de ser quien te protegiera cuando el no estuviera.

Fleiky, no te preocupes, cumplire mi promesa de protegerla y cuidarla, te lo jure hace una decada y tambien lo jure ante tu tumba. Ella es nuestro tesoro. Jamás de los jamáses la dejare. Eso es un echo.

* * *

**_Buaaaaaaaj, yo misma llore mientras escribia este cap *Sob* *sob* espero lo hayan disfrutado y hayan llorado como condenados como yo *sob* T^TU... _**

**_Como dije, es FlakyxFlippy no FlakyxSplendid, ya veran por que... _**

**_Dejen reviews y criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS. Si les gusta como escribo, si no, si quieren mas dialogo, si quieren mas narracion. Cuentenme!_**

**_Estoy abierta a ideas para el proximo cap!_**

**_Aryana, se despide_**

**_P.D. *sob* asdfghjfiwrfbg8734tgtgbbfg3b fb34gf tgtbr2 tb tg7tgt g65 8g 5 5h 5hbu 489gbg84g ggg8._**


	5. Chapter 5: La salida Parte 1

**_Bueno, aqui de nuevo Aryana... Hoy tengo un dia de descanso de ese trabajo... *Suspiro* Aqui otro cap de "Mi vida escolar" *Sob*_**

**_Este cap, lo tratare de hacer de comedia... Asi que si todos se comportan de una manera muy estupida y no muy acorde a como se comportaron en los anteriores capitulo, no se quejen, es para que de risa y esta ves hare MUCHOS comentarios y mi personaje, Niina, tambien participara mucho... *__Sob*_**

* * *

_"__Pensamientos de Fliqpy" (En este caso)_

_"_Pensamientos de Flippy" (en este caso)

_"Pensamientos_"

*_Acciones/sentimientos/descripciones de las voces/Susurro*_

_**(Notas **__**mias)**_

-Charla normal

Narración

**Grito**

**_Los "comandos básicos" de siempre para poder entender mi forma de escribir..._**

**_P.D. Los personajes de HTF NO me pertenecen! Todos son propiedad de mondo media ! Excepto el mio (Obviamente)_**

**_Aquí_****_ todos son Semi-humanos tienen todo humano menos que pueden tener colas y orejitas tiernas de animales..._**

* * *

**Mi vida escolar 5**

**Cap. 5: La salida **

**Parte 1. Compra de ropa**

Por fin era viernes, el dia en que tenia que ir con un gran grupo a-a c-comprar mi primer vestido de b-baño para el sabado que iba a ir el mismo grupo, incluyéndome, a la playa.

_*FlashBack*_

-Flaky! Flaky! Flaky! Flaky! FLAKY! Me gritaba Petunia tratando de depertarme.

-Que paso Petunia? Le pregunte adormilada.

En ese instante me entrega un carta:

_Querida Flaky:_

_Te invito a una salida a la playa que vamos a hacer el sabado, cada uno traera algo para colaborar, así que, por favor trae el postre. Van a ir todos! (Giggles, Petunia, Cuddles, Handy, Mime, Splendid, Sniffles, aunque no lo creas Nutty, Flippy y tu servidora!) Asi que, ¡NO FALTES!_

_ATT: Niina._

Después de leer la carta, senti un aura negra atras mio. Me voltee con mucho miedo y vi como Niina le estaba pegando un grandisimo coscorron a Splendid.

-Toma, toma, toma. Esto es por ser un grandisimo y autentico pervertido. Le dice Niina mientras le pega mas a Did.

-Pero no es mi culpa, es verano, la playa es el lugar ideal para... Dice Splendid, luego de eso le da una hemorragea nasal.

-Agg, ya me untaste! Toma! Sos un grandisimo pervertido! No quiero ni imaginarme que esta pasando por tu mente! Le dice Niina con un tono de burla.

-*Pss me estoy imaginando a todas uds en unos bikinis bien pequeños, que se les pega! Y luego viene una ola y...* Dice Splendid, sin darse cuenta que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta.

-QUE, QUE?! Gritan todas interrumpiendo la fantasia de Splendid.

De la nada, todos los hombre les da una hemorragia nasal, apuesto que siguieron con la fantasia pervertida de Splendid.

-Ahora si los matamos! Vuelven a decir ellas aumentando su aura asesina y avalanzandose sobre ellos

Yo estaba en mi asiento viendo como se mataban unos a otros, con una risa nerviosa. Luego recorde.

-Etto... Y-yo... **NO TENGO VESTIDO DE BAÑO**. Les grite y ese grito logro parar la pelea por completo.

Luego eso, Splendid me agarra las manos y le sale brillo de sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, yo te acompaño a comprar uno, Fly. Me lo dice con una sonrisa no muy inocente.

-Ni lo sueñes, depravado. Dicen Giggles, Petunia y Niina al unisolo dandole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Nosotras te acompañaremos. Dicen de nuevo al unisolo.

-Por que mejor, no vamos todo el grupo! Propone Giggles muy alegremente.

-Si! Contestan al unisolo.

_*Fin del Flashback*_

* * *

-Que me pongo? Que me pongo? Que me pongo? Me preguntaba dando vueltas en mi cuarto y sacando toda mi ropa del armario.

-AHHH! Vienen el 15 minutos! Grite al mirar la hora.

No sabia que ponerme, pues jamas habia salido con... Amigos(?... Asi que me puse lo primero que vi, una camisa cuello de tortuga, manga larga roja y unos short negros, la camisa me quedaba gigante, tanto que tapaba el short y hacia parecer que no llevaba nada debajo ademas de mis panties, pero era muy comoda y como me quedaba grande, no dejaba ver mi cuerpo lo cual me gustaba _**(A Flaky, no la hare plana... Sera por hay una copa... C?) **_Tambien me puse unas botas vaqueras que tenia, me recogi el cabello con una liga, cogi mi bolso y me puse a esperar. Llegaron 10 minutos antes.

-Hola Flaky! Me saludo mientras me abrazaba Giggles

-Vamonos ya. Dijo Petunia.

-S-si... Respondi asintiendo la cabeza un poco, cerrando la puerta de mi casa y siguiendolas.

-Mmm... D-donde estan l-los chicos y Niina? Pregunte un poco apenada.

-Nos esperan en la entrada del mall con Niina. Me dijo con su tipica sonrisa Giggles.

Yo estaba muy nerviosa y apenada, yo llevaba esas prendas viejas y grandes, mientras que Giggles traia una camisa sensilla de tirantes rosa y un short que le llegaba a las rodillas de jean con unas sandalias muy bonitas, y Petunia, tenia un chaleco de tela fina con estampado floral encima de una camisa blanca a rallas, una falda de estampado escoces verde muy bien planchada y unos botines negros lustrados minuciosamente. Al llegar al mall, me deprimi un poco, pues todos estaban bien vestidos menos yo.

Cuddles traia una camiseta pegada amarilla con un estampado de conejito, tenia unos jeans rasgados grises y unos converse.

Handy traia una camiseta a rayas cafe y verde manga larga que le cubria sus vendadas manos, un jean normal y unos tennis.

Mime tenia una camisa blanca sobre una camiseta manga larga morada y un pantalon caqui con unos tenis tambien.

Splendid traia como siempre la bandana que le regale, una camisa sensilla azul y un jean negro rasgado, con unos converse azul oscuro.

Nutty tenia un buzo verde claro con estampado de caramelos, un pantalon tipo militar gris y una sandalias de playa, como siempre con sus audiculares de diseño de caramelo.

Flippy tenia una chaqueta con estampado militar sobre una camisa sensilla negra, sus insignias militares y unos pantalones militares verde, con botas tambien militares negras.

Por ultimo Niina, solo traia un buzo a rallas azul y gris, unos converse naranjas y una sudadera marron. Todos se veian tan genial, mientras que yo... yo...

-*_Sob**Sob**Sob* _Comence a llorar.

-¿Que paso? Me preguntaron al ver mis lagrima.

-*_Sob*_E-es que... Es q-que... Todos se ven tan geniales de la manera que visten... mientras que yo... *_sob*_ Estoy horriblemente arreglada. Dije mientras lloraba un mar de lagrimas.

-Awww, que tierna y violable. Dijo Niina, asustandome con su ultimo comentario.

Al decir eso Niina, todo la miranron asustados y dieron unos pasos hacia atras... Yo me quede estatica.

-Es solo una expresion. Reclamo Niina

* * *

*_Mientras tanto en la mente de Flippy*_

"_Siii, claro, una expresion." _

"Tu callate, mas vale que no aparescas, arruinarias todo"

"_Aii si tu, el niñito bueno, sabes... no te haria daño un dia de descontrol"_

_"_Jum!... Esos dias, por tu culpa, son todos los dias"

"_Wowowow, no me vengas a decir nada, el que se descontrola soy yo, no tu!"_

_"_Pero tu eres yo"

"_Y yo soy tu"_

_"_Tuche..." Dicen los dos a la vez _**(No se escribir tuche ¬¬ no se**_** quejen)**

* * *

*_Fuera de la mente de Flippy*_

_-_Bueno, Flaky, por que no compramos ropa tambien? Dice alegremente Petunia.

-Esta... Esta bien. Dije mirando para el piso, mis lagrimas ya habian parado.

-Ok, pero primero el vestido de baño. Dijo Giggles mientras nos guiaba a una tienda.

Al llegar a la tienda Niina me empujo dentro de un vestidor.

-Bueno, Flaky, desvistete, te iremos pasando prendas y apenas te pongas una sales, ok? Me explico Niina.

-Por cierto, no te preocupes, yo hare guardia para que ningun pervertido se acerque. Agrega Sniffles, mientras todos salienron corriendo a buscarme vestidos de baño.

"_Wow, estan tan desesperados por buscarme uno, ¿Por que sera? ¡¿Sera que tienen una apuest?! ¿Que sera el premio si es asi? ¡Nah, es imposible que apuesten por algo tan estupido.. verdad?!" _Todo eso me pasaba por la mente mientras me quitaba mi ropa con mucha pena apesar de que no habia nadie viendome y Sniffles estaba vigilando.

Cuando por fin llego la primera prenda, que me la pasaron por debajo de la puerta, era un bikini de dos piesas _**(Creo que es redundante... mmm... bah! que importa!)** _Rosa pastel, con bolados en la paste de arriba, no habia duda, era de Giggles y en efecto lo era, pues al voltearlo habia una nota:

_Flaky, esta es mi eleccion, espero te guste. _

_Giggles._

Me lo puse y sali avergonzada, ese bikini me quedaba pequeño en los pechos y senti que en cualquier momento iba a romperse o soltarse. En cuanto sali Sniffles, sin mirarme, se acomodo la gafas y llamo a todos, a lo que vinienron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apenas llegaron, todos posaron su mirada en mi.

-Wow, jeje, perdón Flaky, me equivoque en la talla... Mmm... Como decirlo... Pensé que eras... Copa A. Me dice un poco apenada Giggles al ver que me quedaba pequeña la parte de arriba.

-Emmm... Etto... Y-yo... Emmm... *_No se que talla soy* _Susurre un poco avergonzada.

**-¡¿Que?! ¡Se su pone que lo deberias de saber, vamos, eres una chica! Y no es que no tengas buenos atributos...** Me gritaron ellas al unisolo como lo acostumbran a hacer.

Gire un poco mi mirada y vi a los chicos, Handy estaba desviando la mirada al igual que Cuddles, pues creo que ya tienen novias, Mime estaba persiguiendo a Nutty que le robo un helado a una persona, mientras que Splendid y Flippy estaban mirandome fijamente, de arriba a abajo, creo que hasta estaban conteniendo una hemorragea nasal.

-Etto... Y-yo... C-como me q-queda? Pregunte con la cara roja como un tomate.

-Emmm... bueno... esto... Comenzo a balbucear Flippy mientras que Splendid estaba con la boca habiaerta y chorriando babas.

* * *

*_En la mente de Flippy*_

-"_Joder, esta buena! Y yo que pensaba que era bien plana... Ese bikini parece que estallara en cualquier momento... mmm... Eso lo quiero ver"_

_-_"Ademas de sadico y desquiciado, pervertido? Ja, jamas me dejas de sorprender... Aunque... yo tambien pensaba que ella era plana... Pues siempre tiene esas ropas que le quedan gigantes... que no le favorecen nada... Esta... Esta... linda"

-"_Por fin lo admites, y yo que pensaba que ya te habias volteado"_

_-"_Creo que primero te volteas tu que yo!"

-"_Uhhh, cuidado con tus palabras niño lindo, ah y por cierto, deja de babear o sino la vas a asustar mas de lo que esta."_

_-"_Que? Y-yo babeando...? Eso es m-mentira! Es i-imposible"

-"_Ahh entonces si esta del otro lado?"_

_-"_Que no, joder!"

-"_Bueno, bueno, ya, calmate, ahora contestale antes de que yo tome tu lugar y me la lleve lejos"_

_-"_Esta bien... Espera... Que le planeas hacer?"

-"_Nada..."_

_-"_Mas te vale"

* * *

*_Fuera de la mente de Flippy*_

-Esto.. T-te.. te ves bien... Me dijo Flippy desviando la mirada muy sonrojado.

A lo que me dijo eso, Petunia me lanza de nuevo al vestido.

-*_Que te pasa Flippy? La estabas violando con la mirada!* _Susurraba Petunia enojada a Flippy.

-*_YO NO HICE NADA! CULPA A FLIQPY!* _Reclamo Flippy

-*_Mas te vale que lo controles, o si no, preparate a no poder tener hijos!* _Dijeron las muchachas con una mirada maligna y un aura demoniaca.

-*_Y tu Splendid, cierra la boca y disimula un poco, el local se esta llenando de tu babas... no falta poco para que tambien se llene de tu hemorragea nasal, o tendras el mismo castigo que Flippy si no controla a su queridisima otra personalidad* _Dijo Giggles indignada.

Los muchachos al oir eso, se pusieron palidos y se taparon sus partes noblez.

-Ten Flaky, este de Niina. Me dice Sniffles mientras me pasaba otro vestido de baño por debajo de la puerta y recibia el de Giggles.

El vestido de baño que escogio Niina, era un enterizo blanco, pero en la espalda habia un gran hueco que la mostraba casi por completo y tenia un escote y poco pasado. "_Niina, eres una pervertida" _Pensé viendo el vestido de baño enterizo, me lo puse y era de mi justa talla, ni muy apretado, ni muy suelto, tambien parecia ser de mi copa... Cuando termine de ponermelo sali y de una todos quedaron con una cara... Pervertida... y comenzaron a babear y a sangrar por la nariz.

-Yo.. Yo.. **YO ME ENTRO!** Grite muy avergonzada.

-No, no, no... Te ves hermosa. Me dijo mientras me agarraba la mano Niina.

-Etto.. G-gracias... Dije mientras volvia a entrar al vestidor con la cara roja.

* * *

-Sip, como lo suponia... Ella es copa C. Dijo Niina rascándose la nariz.

-Como lo supiste? Pregunto Sniffles.

-Intuicion femenina. Respondio Niina poniendo sus manos en su nuca y mirando al techo

-Supongo. Agrego.

* * *

Cuando entre al vestidor, el tercer vestido de baño llego, este era el de Petunia, era un bikini de dos piezas _**(De nuevo la redundancia xD)**_Azul con lunares, este tambien me quedaba bien a mi parecer, todas hay son unas completas pervertidas, con simplemente ver los vestidos de baño que me pasan... Se nota... El de Petunia me lo puse, pero no me gusto como me quedo... Sentia que estaba en ropa interior con ese bikini _**(Oigan... alguien sabe otro nombre para los trajes de baño? que no sea bikini?)**_Asi que simplemente dije que me quedaba pequeño y lo devolvi. Me puse mi ropa normal y sali, un poco desepcionada. Cuando me di cuenta que todos me estaban viendo con una mirada acosadora.

-Cual escoges? Pregunto Sniffles.

-El mio! Gritaron Niina, Giggles y Petunia a la vez.

-No, el mio! Volvieron a gritar a la vez. Luego comenzaron a discutir

-Emm... Y-yo... Es que... Es que... Giggles, el t-tuyo me quedaba muy pequeño, Niina, e-el tuyo me parecia q-que mostraba mucho y Petunia, e-el tuyo me quedo pequeño t-tambien. Les explique.

Al final, dejaron de discutir, quedaron con una gran cara de decepción al oir eso.

-P-pero.. G-gracias por a-ayudarme! E-en serio, Se los agradesco m-mucho. Les dije para subirles el animo.

A lo que ellas solo gritaron "Kyaaa, que linda" y me abrazoron fuertemente. Yo aun necesitaba un traje de baño.

-Hada, hada, ponte este!, Ponte este! Salio Nutty gritando con un vestido de baño en la mano.

Era enterizo, sin mangas pero aparte de eso no mostraba mucho, era verde con estampado de dulces, tan tipico de Nutty..

-Esta bien. Le dije mientras agarraba el vestido de baño y regresaba al vestidor.

Cuando sali, todos me quedaron mirando y me dijeron al unisolo "Que linda te ves" Asi que desidi quedarme con ese traje enterizo que Nutty escogio.

* * *

Cuando pense que ya la pesadilla de la ropa se habia acabado... RECORDE QUE AHORA ME IBAN A COMPRAR ROPA PARA SALIR!

* * *

Nutty habia desaparecido, Mime lo estaba buscando junto con Sniffles, Handy y Cuddles, solo quedaban Splendid y Flippy quienes llevaban las bolsas que cada vez se hacian mas la carga, ya que Petunia y Giggles, compraban como locas y para su desgracias, ¡HABIA OFERTA! **_(Los entiendo chicos u.u me toca lo mismo cuando voy con mi madre a comprar T^T, bueno, por lo menos ellas si compran, no como mi mamá que se pasa 3 horas en la tienda y no sale con nada_ -.-")**.

-Ohh! Mira esto, mira esto, oh! Esa blusa es preciosa! ... Kyaa! Que zapatos tan bonitos! Gritaban Giggles y Petunia mientras corrian de un lado al otro de la tienda.

-Ellas estaran así un rato, deja que yo te ayude con la ropa. Me dijo amablemente Niina que parecia no perder la cabeza con todas esas prendas de ropa.

Me metio derechito al vestidos y me fue pasando blusa tras blusa tras blusa y luego pantalon tras pantalon tras pantalon y jeans a monton... Sin mencionar los zapatos. Estaba harta de entrar y salir del vestidor, sin que nadie se pusiera de acuerdo en que comprar, así que cogi el primer vestido, los primeros jeans, la primera blusa y los primeros zapatos que vi y los compre. Luego fui a probarmelos y me quedaban bien, por suerte. Cuando de la nada, una idea llega a la cabeza de las tres.

-Oye, Flaky, hace rato no dijiste que no sabias que copa eras? Me pregunto Giggles.

-S-si.. Respondi con nerviosismo.

-Entonces... Que llevas puesto de ropa interior? Me pregunto desviando la mirada Niina.

-Pervertida! Grite abrazandome a mi misma.

-No, no, no! Entendiste mal, queria saber, que, que llevabas de ropa interior superior si no sabias que copa era? Bueno, si es que llevabas algo... Me explico Niina.

-Ahh... Y-yo... Siempre me pongo esos sostenes deportivos, lo que no necesitan talla. Explica demaciado apenada.

-Ahh, bueno, es hora de que tengas ropa interior que puedas llevar y de una nos compramos unas prendas mas. Dijo Petunia.

-Bue-bue-bueno. Dije tartamudeando.

Entramos a una lencería sin siquiera darnos cuenta que los pobre Splendid y Flippy entraron con la cara roja como mi cabello, con la cabeza agachada y posiblemente ocultando su parte noble que les comenzaba a reaccionar. De hay Niina, Giggles y Petunia comenzaron a hablar sobre los tipos de lenceria y las tallas, diseños y de mas.

-Flaky, mira, no te de pena, estamos entre mujeres... Mira, yo soy copa D al igual que Niina y Petunia es copa E, tu eres copa C, ya lo descubrio Niina por alguna razón, asi que no te de pena, venga, vamos a buscarte la lenceria. Dijo Giggles tratando de tranquilizar mi pena.

-B-bu-bueno... Dije vacilante.

Me llevaban de alli para alla, mostrandome mucha lenceria, una mas atrevida que la otra, yo no aguantaba mas, me estaba muriendo del cansancio, asi que desidi entrar en los vestidores para dejar de correr, donde llenaron la mitad de la pequeña habitacion con una montaña de lenceria, fui probándome una a una probocando que Splendid y Flippy tuvieran mas que una hemorragia nasal. Después de un rato y como un millon de ropa interior que me probe y ellas tambien, ya estabamos listas para irnos... Cuando siento un aura perversa...

-Jeejjeje, Flaaakyyy oh! Flaaakyyy! Mira esto, te va a E-N-C-A-N-T-A-R. Dijo Petunia y Giggles con una cara que daba miedo y una sonrisa pervertida.

De la nada sacaron un traje negro con rojo de conejita playboy, me miraron con mas malicia y me arrastraron hacia el vestidor.

* * *

*_Perspectiva de nadie*_

Despues de ser entrada Flaky a la fuerza por Giggles y Petunia al vestidor, se oyeron gritos y gemidos **_(NO LO MALPIENSE! bueno, tal vez un poquito U/U)_**

-Rayos! Esas dos son mas pervertidas que Splendid. Dijo Niina.

La loba cenizo malva, volteo ya que nadie le habia respondido ese comentario y vio a Splendid y a Flippy en un rincon acurrucados con la cabeza entre las piernas, se les acerco.

-Chicos, que les pasa? Estan excitados? Insinuo Niina con una cara picara y un tono de burla.

-Pues claro, tu tambien lo estarias si es que fueras hombre. Dijo Splendid con la cara roja.

Al ver la cara roja de Splendid llena de verguenza, Niina no pudo aguantar mas la risa y se echo a reir rodando por el piso, mientras Splendid caia en una depresion.

Flippy no decia nada, estaba luchando en su mente con Fliqpy, quien queria salir.

* * *

*_En la mente de Flippy*_

-"_Es oficial, eres un marica"_

_-"_Claro que no, simplemente me se controlar! No como un psicopata que tengo cerca"

-"_Aii si como no, si te supieras controlar, obviamente, yo no saldria jamas de tu cabeza"_

_-"_ESO ES ALGO DISTINTO"

_-"No, para nada"_

_-"_Claro que si!"

-"_Que no"_

_-"_Que si"

-"_Que no"_

-"Que si"

_-"_Agg, sabes, deja asi"

-"_Lo que quieras... Mariquita..."_

_-"_Agg, ahora si te mato"

-"_A ver, quiero ver que lo intentes niño bonito"_

_*Flippy se lanza sobre Fliqpy en sumente y comienzan una pelea*_

* * *

*_Fuera de la mente de Flippy*_

-Flippy, Flippy, Flippy. Trataba de despertar Splendid a Flippy chasqueano sus dedos en frente de su cara.

-uhh... ¿QUE? Desperto Flippy de un salto de su trance.

-Ya nos vamos, ya Petunia, Giggles, Niina y Flaky acabaron las compras. Le dijo Splendid a Flippy.

-Esta bien. Dice Flippy mientras se levanta y salen de la tienda.

...

-Esperen un momento... ¿Y NUTTY, MIME, HANDY Y CUDDLES? Se preguntan todos al mismo tiempo.

-Ahh, se perdieron... Tendremos que buscarlos.. Dice Splendid un poco molesto.

Este dia apenas esta comenzando...

Continuara...

* * *

**Eleccion de Giggles**: view/239361

**Eleccion de Nutty**: 5203/trajes-de-bano-vintage **(Busque el que dice liso e imaginenselo con un estampado de dulces)**

**Eleccion de Petunia**: es/Top-de-bikini-halter-con-relleno-y-lunares-estilo-a%C3%B1os-00-Mix-and-Match-de-ASOS/2w5ja/?iid=2294263&r=2&mporgp=L0FTT1MvQVNPUy1NaXgtYW5kLU1h dGNoLTUwcy1TcG90LUhhbHRlci1Q YWRkZWQtQmlraW5pLVRvcC9Qcm9k Lw

**Eleccion de Niina**: . /bogota/ropa-accesorios/hermoso-enterizo-con-aberturas-y-espelda-descubierta-aberturas-en-costados-disponible-en-dos-colores-todos-marca-espiral/1090004 **(imaginenlo blanco)**

**Eleccion de ropa**: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSeQmjmcHH17yXvCBavsGV4 WPbd0Trt1Fxt1YUFHs07KQJ8zuj-lA  
images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS6zQCPvcLQBWEtiaPFEax4 MZwISvyjfX-VInFypIuBvaGj4qoPlg

**_Las_**_** elecciones que hicieron **_

* * *

**_Emm... Bueno_****_... Aqui Aryana... Pss espero le haya gustado este capitulo y... y... *SOB* No puedo aguantar mas *Se va a un rincon a llorar*_**

**_A1: Que paso?_**

**_A2: Nooo, nada, solo que esos desgraciados no han dejado ningun review_**

**_A1: Oye! No los trates así! Son nuestros fans, tienes que tratarlos con mas respeto!_**

**_A2: Fans y un demonio, hace mas o menos 4 dias que la pobre Aryana subio el 4° cap y ni un review, ella siempre le llegaban por lo menos un review! Pero... van 4 dias y NADA! Desagradecidos ¬¬_**

**_A1: Aun asi! No hay que tratarlos asi..._**

**_Aryana: Si A2... *SOB* Tal ves es mi culpa, *sob* tal vez escribi algo que les molesto o les quito el interes en la historia *Sob* no se si... Deba continuarla... *Sob*_**

**_A1: aww, amorchis, no digas eso! Eres excelente escritora! Quien es una buena escritora, eh, quien?_**

**_Aryana: YO NO! *Se devuelve al rincon*_**

**_A1 y A2: A VER DESGRACIADOS YA LA PUCIERON A LLORAR! ¬¬ ._**


	6. MENSAJE DE LA AUTORA

_**Hola, soy Aryana y les traigo unos mensajes:**_

_**1) Para todos los seguidores de este fanfic, les doy mil gracias por su apollo y les informo que NO dejare de escribir "Mi vida escolar" Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente cap y esta en el 25% Asi que no se preocupen, no esta cancelado... Solo tenganme paciencia.**_

_**2) En estos momentos estoy en un estado un poco... Como decirlo... Estoy en un cuadro de depresion, tranquilos, no es muy grave, pero si hace que mi mente se ponga en blanco, osea que, no tengo ideas fluyendo, pero no tardare mucho en salir de esa cosa, tranquilos.**_

_**3) Sobre que se hacerca semana santa, primero, como ya dije en estos momentos estoy en blanco y segundo toda la semana santa estare en un laaargooo viaje por lo cual no tendre tiempo ni de conectarme, no sabran de mi durante un rato.**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo, Aryana.**_


	7. Chapter 6: La salida Parte 2

**_Hey! Aqui Aryana! :D Volvi! Y me alegra decirles que ya me recupere de mi cosa esa depresiva y mi momento de 0% de imaginacion! Asi que si no se entrometen mas problemas, comenzare a escribir mas seguido! _**

**_Por cierto, en las partes del grupo de Flippy, Splendid, Niina, Giggles, Petunia y Flaky, el POV es de Flaky._**

**_y en la parte del grupo de Nutty, Cuddles, Sniffles, Handy, Totthy y Mime, el POV es de Mime. ¿Por qué? Por que se me pego la gana ¬¬_**

**_MIL Y UN GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME AMPOLLAN!_**

**_Y MIL GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A LOS QUE ME TUVIERON PACIENCIA ..._**

**_Y aun mas gracias a los que me dieron animos con esto de los reviews :)_**

**_Sin mas preámbulos! _**

**_MI VIDA ESCOLAR!_**

* * *

_"__Pensamientos de Fliqpy" (En este caso)_

_"_Pensamientos de Flippy" (en este caso)

_Escritura mediante notas_

_"__Leyendo notas"_

_"Pensamientos_"

*_Acciones/sentimientos/descripciones de las voces/Susurro*_

_**(Notas **__**mias)**_

-Charla normal

Narración

**Grito**

**_Los "comandos básicos" de siempre para poder entender mi forma de escribir(?..._**

**_P.D. Los personajes de HTF NO me pertenecen! Todos son propiedad de mondo media ! Excepto el mio (Obviamente)_**

**_Aquí_****_ todos son Semi-humanos tienen todo humano menos que pueden tener colas y orejitas tiernas de animales :3_**

* * *

**Mi vida escolar 6**

**Cap. 6: La salida**

**Parte 2. La busqueda**

*En el capitulo anterior*

-Flippy, Flippy, Flippy. Trataba de despertar Splendid a Flippy chasqueano sus dedos en frente de su cara.

-uhh... ¿QUE? Desperto Flippy de un salto de su trance.

-Ya nos vamos, ya Petunia, Giggles, Niina y Flaky acabaron las compras. Le dijo Splendid a Flippy.

-Esta bien. Dice Flippy mientras se levanta y salen de la tienda.

...

-Esperen un momento... ¿Y NUTTY, MIME, HANDY, CUDDLES Y SNIFFLES? Se preguntan todos al mismo tiempo.

-Ahh, se perdieron... Tendremos que buscarlos.. Dice Splendid un poco molesto.

Este dia apenas esta comenzando...

* * *

Hemos pasado mas de una hora buscando a Nutty, Mime, Handy, Cuddles y a Sniffles, los cuales desaparecieron creo que antes de que entraramos a la lenceria, Splendid esta molesto, Petunia y Giggles estan preocupadas, Flippy esta con una exprecion poker, Niina esta tranquila y yo pues... No tengo idea, estoy asustada, no quiero de que les haya pasado algo, estoy preocupada, no se donde se metieron y estoy ansiosa, por alguna razón...

-Agg, ¿Donde demonios se metieron? Pregunta Splendid con su enojo aumentando.

-No lo se, si crees que lo superamos ¿Estuviésemos buscándolos en este momento? Respondio Flippy, tambien parecia que se estaba enojando.

-¿Donde estas? Handy/Cuddles, ¡¿DONDE TE METISTE?! No me asuste asi! Gritaban mientras buscaban Petunia y Giggles, a mi parecer, ellas solo se preocupaban de sus respectivos novios.

-Pss apuesto que Nutty salio corriendo por algun dulce y ellos salieron a perseguirlo... Tsk, esa ardilla verde adicta a los dulces... Dijo Niina con un tono de fastidio.

-P-pero, n-no me enojen, tenemos que encontrarlos... Quien s-sabe si le paso algo... Dije tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente, en vano.

-*Suspiro* Tienes razón. Dijeron al unisolo, aun con sus genios alborotados.

* * *

*Mientras tanto*

Hace creo que dos horas que Nutty salio corriendo a perseguir a una pobre Niña-Pavo _**(No me culpen, fue el primer animal que se me vino a la cabeza)**_Por un pedazo de tarta de limón que estaba comiendo, lo logramos detener y luego salio corriendo por un olor a gomitas que inundo el edificio, esa vez no lo dejamos escapar, hasta que paso EL TONTO DE TOOTHY CON UN HELADO DE VAINILLA Y CHISPAS ARCO-IRIS en frente de nosotros! Eso lo volvio loco y salio corriendo mientras Toothy estaba aterrado corriendo por su vida, como si Nutty fuera un asesino. Aunque, no lo culpo, Nutty puede ser mas peligroso que Flippy cuando pierde el control de su queridisima otra personalidad, cuando le niegan dulces o esta en la caza de estos...

-* Exhausto* Maldicion, Nutty, **¡DEJA DE CORRER DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! **Le gritaba Cuddles a Nutty para que parara, en vano, pues este tenia la mirada puesta en el helado de Totthy.

-Dulce! Dulce! *Risa maniaca* Jejeje, Dulce! Dame, dame, dame, DAME! Decia Nutty mientras correteaba a Toothy.

-Waaaah! Alguien pare a esa maquina devoradora de dulces! Suplicaba Toothy con lagrimas en los ojos.

-**¡****¡SOLO COMETE DE UNA BUENA VEZ ESE HELADO Y ESTA ARDILLA**** PARARA! **Explica a gritos Sniffles.

Totthy trata de comer su helado lo mas rapido que puede, pero el tiene sensibilidad al frio, ¡Que idiota! Entonces, para que compra un helado? Luego no se queje de que por que Nutty lo esta persiguiendo...

-¡Aggg, cabeza congelada! Grita Toothy mientras con la mano libre se frota las sienes.

De la nada, Handy, que estaba de un humor precioso... Corre más rapido, agarra el helado de Toothy y lo lanza como si fuera un frisbee **(_Si, asi se escribe)_**Y Nutty siguendo sus instintos da un salto como de 3 metros y lo atrapa como si fuera un perro entrenado, a decir verdad, eso me provoco demaciada risa, pero como tengo este problema de garganta _**(Sii, Mime en mi historia puede hablar pero muy pasito por que tiene una grave enfermedad en las cuerdas vocales jejej, en ningun cap creo que lo pondre a hablar(El perfecto narrador))**_, no puedo reir en voz muy alta, no importa, me desahogare mas tarde. Cuando terminamos de correr me di cuenta que ya no estábamos en el centro comercial si no que en alguna parte en algún lugar.

-*Jadeo* *Jadeo* Aii, vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojos... *Jadeo* Trato de decir Toothy entre jadeo y jadeo, mientras tenia la cabeza entre las rodilla, tratando de recuperar aire.

-Graci... Trato de agregar, pero fue interrumpido por un aura maligna que emanaba de Handy y Cuddles.

Parece que lo otros también lo notaron...

-as... Termino.

-Totthy... **¡Seras imbecil! ¡¿TENES IDEA DE DONDE CARAJOS ESTAMOS?! **Gritaron al unisono.

-...-

-**¡Estamos por la heladeria de Cro-Mamut! ¡Al otro lado de la ciudad! **Volvieron a gritar.

-Pero... N-No fue mi culpa... ¡CULPEN A NUTTY, ESA ARDILLA MANIACAMENTE ADICTA A LOS DULCES! Se defendió a gritos el acusado.

-**¡No lo culpes a él! ¡FUISTE TU ÉL QUE PASO CON ESE MALDITO HELADO EN FRENTE DE ÉL, TENTANDO TU FUTURO! **Sigueron gritanto, llamando la atencion de mucha gente.

-Ademas... *Cae de rodillas y lloriquea* *_Sniff* *Sniff* _Giggles, mi amada Giggles, ¡Se estaba probando ropa sexy y no la pude ver por tu culpa! Ohh, como queria verla en uno de esos trajes de encaje y... Trato de terminar Cuddles, pero algo hizo que le diera un derrame nasal.

-¡Y Petunia también! Ella tan linda y amable, ¡No quiero imaginarme a Splendid o a Fliqpy viendola, con esas sonrisas morbosas y chorreando babas! Agrego Handy abrazandose a si mismo y teniendo escalofrios.

Estos dos siempre me van a parecer un par de idiotas... No, pensándolo mejor todos lo son a su manera. Bueno, ya que por fin atrapamos a Nutty y le pusimos su mochila-corre _**(Para mas info de las mochilas-correa: : / www . fabricachina todo-catalogo /13952 -arnes-mochila-correa-de-seguridad-para-ninos . html) (Quitar los espacios)**_Nos dispusimos a regresar al centro comercial, el problema era pues... ¿Como carajos llegamos alli? y ¿Que direccion tomamos?

-Por aqui.

-No, por aqui.

-¡Que por aqui!

-No, no, no ¡Es por aqui!

Parecian niños peleando Handy y Cuddles, estaba harto de oir sus discuciones, pueden ser mejores amigos, pero en serio que parecen una pareja de recien casados.

-¡Callense! Es por aqui. Dijo con el seño muy, MUY, **MUY** fruncido, Sniffles.

-Asi, ya me acorde, es por hay. Dijeron al unisono Handy y Cuddles mientras se frotaban la nuca tratando de no perder el orgullo.

Idiotas... Pense.

* * *

_*Al otro lado de la ciudad*  
_

-¡Cuddles! Amor! ¿Donde estas? Gritaba y gritaba Giggles, al igual que Petunia pero con el respectivo nombre de su amado.

-Ahhhh... ¡Estoy harta de buscar a ese grupo de idiotas! Dijo Niina mientras bostezaba en forma de reproche.

-Naah, no insultes a los idiotas, ¡Ellos son unos imbéciles! Dijo Splendid, acercansose un poquito a Niina con una mirada seductora.

-Nop, aquí el imbécil creo que eres tú. Le fulmino con la mirada en forma de respuesta, haciendo que Splendid quedara frio.

Hace mucho rato habíamos salido del centro comercial, estábamos en la calle y habíamos caminado demasiado, estaba horriblemente cansada, es la primera vez que camino tanto... El sol ya se esta poniendo y creo que me esta comenzando a bajar la presión me siento muy mareada y cansada...

-Fly! Estas muy palida! ¿¡Te pasa algo?! ¿¡TE SIENTES BIEN?! Me pregunto Splendid o eso creo que dijo, ya estaba empezando a ver borroso.

-S-Si... No hay nada de lo cu-cual pre-pre-preocupar... No puede terminar la frase ya que cai al suelo.

*_Sin POV*_

-¡FLAKY! Gritaron todos al ver a Flaky caer lentamente al piso.

-Yo la llevo. Dijo Splendid mientras se disponia a levantar el cuerpo de Flaky.

-No, lo la llevo. Dijo Flippy mientras que de una patada tiraba a Splendid a otro lado y de un solo movimiento alzo a Flaky y la cargo a forma de caballito _**(Ya saben, a tun-tun o como le digan en su pais, que la lleva en su espalda)**_.

-Wow, ¿Desde cuando eres tan servicial, eh Flippy?, ¿Acaso te gusta Flaky? Dijeron en forma de burla las chicas.

-Q-quien sabe... T-Tal vez sea posible que me guste esta pequeña cobarde... Dijo en un susurro muy audible para las chicas y en especial para Splendid y con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Un m-momento! *Aun mareado* Y-yo soy el que esta enamorado de Flaky aqui! Tu n-no me puedes quitar eso! Balbuceaba Splendid mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie.

De la nada, Splendid comienza a quitarse la camisa.

-A-A ver! Vente aqui, ¡PELEEMOS POR EL AMOR DE FLAKY! Comenzo a gritar mientras le lanzaba la camiseta en la cara a Flippy, el cual se enojo.

-Por favor, cuídenla. Le dijo a las chicas mientras la dejaba gentilmente en el suelo.

Flippy se acerco a Splendid y quedaron cara a cara, ambos se fulminaban con la mirada, o por lo menos Flippy si, pues Splendid estaba muy mareado por el golpe y apenas se mantenia consiente...

-"_Tres, dos, uno" _Penso Niina.

Flippy se sobresalto pues la cara de Splendid se acerco demasiado, reacciono rapido y apretó los labios, lo cual provoco demasiada risa a las chicas, pero, la paranoia de Flippy fue quebrada pues Splendid cayo desmayado al hombro de Flippy como si lo hubiesen noqueado, más, Flippy no había echo absolutamente nada.

-Ohhh, ¡GENIAL! ¡AHORA TENEMOS DOS CADAVERES, DIGO, CUERPOS INERTES, **DIGO**, AMIGOS DESMAYADOS... A LOS CUALES LLEVAR A LAS ESPALDAS! Gracias, Flippy... eh, Flippy?.. FLIPPY! Dijo en un tono muy de fastidio Niina.

Mientras, Flippy estaba en blanco.

* * *

*_En la mente de Flippy*_

_-"Uhhhh, por poco y te conviertes en marica oficialmente."_

_-_"Tu callate, sabes, si yo me convierto en homo... Cosa que no pasara... ¡Tu tambien te convertirias en uno!"

-"_Pero yo no soy el que casi beso a ese idiota de Splendid"_

_-_"Aii, si... ¿Donde dejaste esa estupidez de que: "Yo soy tu, tu eres yo?" Eh?"

-"_Pero eso no entra en estos casos"_

_-_"Claro que si"

-"_Claro que no"_

_-"_Que si"

-"_Que no"_

-"Solo, dejemoslo en un neutro"

-_"Si, mejor, puesto que no quiero pelear con el señorito "casi beso a Splendid!" "_

_-_"Ohhh, date por personalidad muerta"

-"_Si, quiero ver eso"_

_*Flippy se abalanza sobre Fliqpy y comienzan a golpearse brutalmente y revolcarse por el piso de la imaginación de Flippy, hasta que se detienen por alguna razon*_

_-"Oye"_

_-"¿_D-Dime?"

-"_Hagamos como si eso nuuuuncaaaa hubiese pasado..."_

_-"_Si..."

*_Flashback de hace como 5 segundos*_

_-"Toma esto niñito lindo" _Dice Fliqpy al darle un buen puñetazo a la costilla de Flippy.

-"Y tu esto, maldito sadico pervertido" Responde Flippy mientras le hace una llave a Fliqpy en la cual sus cuerpos se juntan mucho.

De la nada, entre esa llave de Flippy y los golpes y forcejeos de Fliqpy, sus caras se acercan tanto que... *Puff* terminan dándose un beso en los labios, pero no unos pringa'o si no una profundo.

Los dos ponen caras palidas y se separan de golpe*

*_Fin del Flashback*_

* * *

*_Fuera de la mente de Flippy*_

-Fliiiiippyyyyy... Fliiippyyy... **¡Maldita sea Flippy, deja de estar en tu mundo y poneme atencion, joder! **Dijo con mucha, mucha rabia Sniffles.

(Si, es Sniffles, la escritora no se ha equivocado pues miren lo que sucedio anteriormente.)

*_FlashBack*_

-Aggg, esos idiotas... Bueno, no es su culpa en totalidad, después de todo, esa era de mala calidad. Soltó un gran suspiro Sniffles, mientras se sujetaba fuertemente el tabique.

-_Pero, la verdad si, la culpa es de esos dos que no lo sujetaron_ _bien._ Dijo, mediante notas Mime.

-Tsk, ahora tenemos que buscar a las chicas, Splendid, Flippy, Handy, Cuddles, Toothy y al adicto a los dulces de Nutty. Dijo mientras se acomodaba las gafas y salían a buscar a los nombrados.

-Demonios... ¡Han pasado demaciado tiempo! ¡El sol esta oculto casi en su totalidad! ¡Que hastio! Comenzaba a quejarce Handy y Nutty que fueron los primeros en ser encontrados, ahora solo faltaban Giggles, Petunia, Niina, Flaky, Splendid, Flippy, Toothy y Cuddles que se metieron quien sabe donde.

-_Ohh, ¡Mira, creo que vi a Splendid, acerquemosnos a_ _ver!_ Sugirió Mime, pegando la nota en la cara de Sniffles el cual la leyo en vos alta.

-Ahh, tienes razón, es él y si el muy idiota no se ha perdido, creo que Flippy, *Voz enamoradisa y melosa* Petunia *Voz de siempre* y las otras tienen que estar cerca. Dijo Handy, que cuando pronuncio el nombre de su novia casi le salen corazones volando de su alrededor.

-¡HADA! Fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir Nutty al visualizar o mejor dicho al oler el aroma de Flaky o su hada de los dulces.

Nutty fue corriendo y por ende los otros también salieron a perseguirlo, al final se encontraron con un Flippy en estado de shock, una Flaky que yacía desmayada en las rodillas de Giggles quien le sobaba suavemente el cabello con cuidado para no lartimarse con sus puas y a Niina jugando con el cabello de un golpeado y noqueado Splendid.

-Ahh, ¡Handy! ¡Eres tu, amor! Dijo Petunia al ver a su novio, tras decir eso sale corriendo a darle un muy gran y caluroso abrazo a Handy... Era tan grande y cariñoso ese abrazo que le estaba apastando con sus pechos...

-E-Etto... P-Petunia... A-A-Amor... Me... ¡Me a-ahogo! Dijo tratando de separarse de ese caluroso y mortal abrazo.

-Por f-favor... ¡Q-quiero vivir! Suplico Handy antes de quedar totalmente sin aire y desmayarse, no sin antes que le salga unas cuantas gotas de sangre de su nariz.

-Ok... Dijeron todos los que estaban conscientes y/o en esa realidad.

-¿Y MI Cuddles? Pregunto preocupada Giggles, con un dedo en la boca pues se habia chuzado con una de las espinas de Flaky.

-"_Pues, ya hemos encontrado a la mayoria, ya solo falta Cuddles y Toothy. Esperemos que Flaky, Handy, Splendid y Flippy vuelvan a esta vida y seguiremos, mientras, quien quiere un poco de helado." _Leyó Sniffes la nota que le dio Mime, tratando de imitar la voz que casi nunca se oye de este, provocando unas cuantas risas, hasta de paste del propietario de esa nota quien reia en modo MUTE: ON.

-_Jajajaj, yo no hablo_ _asi"_Le paso una pequeña notita a Sniffles.

-Claro que si. Le respondio, tratando de esconder una pequeña sonrisa.

-Has eso de nuevo. Dijo casi en tono de mandato Niina quien tenia una cara un poco sonrojada a Sniffles.

-¿Que cosa? ¿Hablar como Mime? Pregunto Sniffles con intriga.

-No, no, no *Cara llena de brillo* Sooooonriiieeeee! Respondio la loba acercandose a la cara de Sniffles el cual se sonrojo.

-N-No... Balbuceo este desviando la mirada.

-¡Si, hazlo! ¡Te vez aun mejor que Adam Gontier_**(Lo ador****o!**** *q*)**_cuando sonries! Dijo con aun mas brillo en la cara Niina.

-Cl-Claro que no! Respondio el de pelo azul palido poniendose tan rojo que hasta los tomates le tenian envidia.

-Aguafiestas... Hizo pucheros Niina.

Splendid de la nada se levanto de golpe y comenzó a lanzar amenazas, gritos, insultos, reproche y a balcucear un poco de cosas hacia Flippy.

-Y... Flippy! Primero que todo quiero que sepas que el primer beso de Flaky, ¡SIEMPRE VOY A SER YO! Asi que, ¡JA! Confeso de la nada

Todos quedaron con caras de WTF?!x106746361435437586790674826 2485090909070589583473567756 8978965856 _**(Siii, asi bien**** exagerado!)**_

-Emm... Sniffles, podria revisar a Splendid, creo que esa patada de Flippy le afecto mucho... Dijeron casi todos al mismo tiempo (Incluyendo a Mime)

-Ok... Pero... ¿Como supieron que fue una patada? Y... ¿Que era de Flippy? Pregunto Sniffles.

-Pues veras... Creo que él es el unico que puede patear tan fuerte a alguien poco para dejarlo mas sonso de lo que es... Dijo Handy.

-Ademas que quedo la marca de la suela su bota. Agrego Giggles.

-Si... Tienen razón... Dijo callendole una gota a Sniffles.

Luego de revisar si tenia o no mas daño cerebral del que parecia tener Splendid (Que no tenia) y revisar a Flaky también, esta desperto.

-Ahh, Flaky, por fin despiertas. Le dio la bienvenida a la realidad Petunia.

-Hada! Me preocupaste mucho! Dijo Nutty luego de lanzarse a abrazar a Flaky y lloriquear un poco.

-Aww... Que tierno eres. Le dio un beso en la frente a Nutty con total ternura e incencia. Nutty solo se sonrojo y sonrio amplia e inocentemente.

-*_Crack* *Crack* *Crack* _Sintio algo romperse Splendid al ver eso.

-Fly, *_Sniff* *Sniff* _¿Que es lo que tienes con Nutty? ¡Recuerdo que el otro dia le regalaste galletas de chocolate y menta! Dijo lloriqueando Splendid con un aura depresiva.

-Emm... E-Etto... Y-Yo... E-Etto.. Es secreto... Dijo entre una cara de ternura, una sonrisa nerviosa y una de confusion Flaky.

-Si, secreto... *Shhhh* Dijo Nutty mientras le besaba la mano como de costumbre a Flaky la cual como siempre se sonrojó.

-¡OK! ¡Esto esta muy meloso! PASEMOS DE ESO Y VALLAMOS A LO PRINCIPAL! ¿DONDE ESTA **MI** CUDDLES? Grito Giggles en tono de desesperacion.

-Si, lo sabemos, pero primero tenemos que sacar a Flippy de su mundo... ¿Quien se ofrece? Dijo Sniffles.

-Yo ni loca. Dijo Niina de primerita.

-Ni yo. Dijeron al unisono Hnady, Petunia, Giggles, Splendid y Nutty.

-¿Como asi que de _su mundo_? Prengunto Flaky extrañada.

-Bueno.. Si nadie se ofrece yo lo har... Trato de ofrecerse Flaky pero Splendid le tapo la boca de inmediato.

-*Suspiro* Ok, ok, lo hare yo, *Sarcasmo* Con muuuuchooooo gusto... Dijo enojado Sniffles.

*_Fin del FlashBack*_

* * *

-¡Maldicion, Flippy, despierta, ¡Hasta Flaky ya desperto! Le seguia diciendo Sniffles cada vez mas enojado, lo iba a tomar de los hombros y a zarandearlo a ver si despertaba pero antes de poder hacer, una mano enguantada le agarro la muñeca con fuerza.

Sniffles y el resto del grupo tembló al ver el brillo de la iris color dorado ambaresco. "_M-Mierda" _Pensaron todos... Cuando ya estaban preparados para correr la mirada se suavizo y salieron esas pupilar verde oscuro que tanto les agradaba ver pues así sabían que sus vidas no corrian peligro. "_Por poco" _Volvieron a pensar todos al mismo tiempo soltanto un gran y profundo suspiro. Pero, Flaky fue la unica que no experimento todas estas reacciones, solo le limito a ver curiosa y confundida la escena, sin percatarse que por un momento pudo descubrir un secreto el cual le sera importante.

-¡Maldicion! ¡Ya es de noche! Dijo Flippy al salir de su ensueño señalando la gran luna que se encontraba en pleno cielo.

-Pff... Dejemos esto, apuesto que Cuddles y Toothy ya volvieron a sus casas... Dijo Handy.

-See... Dijeron algunos.

-¿Quien quiere pizza? Pregunto animando Niina.

-Yo! Dijeron al unisono todos.

* * *

*_En la pizzeria*_

-Niina, una pregunta... Dijo timidamente Flaky.

-Dime, Fly-chan. Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Por que invitaste a Totthy a lo de la playa? Le pregunto muy inosentemente.

De la nada todos ponen una cara de sorpresa y susto, como si la pregunta de Flaky le fuera a costar la vida y de Niina emanaba un aura muy oscura llena de aura, odio, ira y maldad.

-*Se aclara la voz* Veras... Flaky, es que.. yo.. Pues.. Como decirlo... ¡Odio al desgraciado de Toothy! Trato de decir con la mejor sonrisa fingida que pudo.

-Puesto que él... hace muuuchooo rato, era mi mejor amigo, peeerooo, de la nada, comenzo a tratarme re-mal y eso me hirio _**(Basado en muuuuchaaas historias que me han pasado)**_... Siguio

-Ohh.. Etto.. Pues.. L-Lo siento. Trato de disculparse muy nerviosamente Flaky.

-Peeeroooooo... Eso no fue lo peor... Siguio la loba malva acarrandose un mechon de pelo.

-Ve mi cabello cierto? Pues yo antes lo tenia muy, muy largo... Pero.. ESE ESTUPIDO CASTOR POR HACERME UNA BROMA ME PEGO UN CHICLE A MI HERMOSO CABELLO... Y... *_Sniff* *Sniff* _Me lo tuve que cortar_**(Esta si no, si me corte el pelo, pero fue porque quise xD)**_... Finalmente concluyo y comenzo a sollozar mientras abrazaba ese mechon de cabello.

-P-Pero... T-Tu.. Aun tienes un cabello hermoso! Trato de animar Flaky a la melancolica loba..

-Gracias... Dijo sin dejar de mirar su cabello.

-"_Hablando del rey de_ roma" Leyo Sniffles una nota de parte de Mime, todos comenzaron a buscar a Toothy con la mirada y la primera en divisarlo en su campo visual fue Niina, la cual se paro y fue derechito hacia hay.

Totthy se encontraba con Cuddles, que luego de aburrirse buscando, fueron a comer un poco de pizza y jugar videojuegos, Toothy apenas sintio un aura sombria ya sabia de quien era, pero antes de poder escapar una mano le sujeto el hombro... Este se congelo y no pudo hacer mas que girar la cabeza lenta y temblorosamente,

-Ho-Ho-Hola... Niina.. Trato de saludar amablemente Toothy.

-Hola traidor, mentiros, hipocrita, dañador de cabellos. Le respondio la nombrada con una sonria de un sentimiento de ira, odio, sadismo y burla.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo asi sea el castor o la loba, una osa rosada le abalanza sobre su novio conejo y comienzan a besuquearse de una manera muy incomoda para los demas.

-Ok.. Mejor nosotros vamos a otra mesa... Dijeron todos...

Se pusienron a comer pizza y hablaron de cosas tribiales, Niina no dejaba de matar a Toothy de distintas maneras con la mirada, Giggles y Cuddles no dejaban de estar melosos, Handy y Petunia estaban intercambiando palabras al oido y Splendid tenia sentada a Flaky en sus piernas mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Nutty y a Flippy, el primero lo miraba con recelo con una mirada que decia "Alejate de MI hada de los dulces" y el segundo tambien, pero lo disimulaba muuuyyyy bien... Pero aun asi una que otra sonrisita tipo Fliqpy que decia "No te creas tanto, sabes que en cualquier momento yo sere quien la tenga sentada en mis piernas" aparecia, lo cual le helaba la sangre a la ardilla voladora. Asi siguieron hasta que todos se despidieron y se fueron respectivamente hasta sus casas.

* * *

En medio del camino a su casa, Sniffles le da por mirar al cielo.

-Mmm... Me parece que mañana va a llover... Dijo en su mente.

Continuara...

* * *

**_Muuuuchiiiisisisisisisissiis mas gracias a toooodooos por tenerme pasiencia, espero que no este oxidada y que le haya gustado este capitulo.._**

**_Aryana, fuera_**


	8. Chapter 7: Salida Parte 3

_**Hello! Aquí Aryana! :D**_

_**Les traigo este posible ultimo episodio de esta saga de comedia (?, les quiero avisar que desde que acabe esta parte de comedia, comienza el nudo de la historia y será un milagro que aparezcan capítulos como estos, ya que, ya me decidí por que final escoger. Le doy como unos 12, 15 o 17 (si mucho)… capítulos en total, si no son menos, si sale como lo estoy planeando.**_

_**Me alegra mucho que sigan este fic y que me apoyen, en serio, gracias... Perdón en como siempre la demora, por suerte... (Para mi?) Es que la demora no fue de salud o algo por el estilo, si no, que me castigaron xD... See, Ary es una chica mala ê.ê**_

_**P.D. El POV de Flaky será hasta cierto punto, de resto es sin POV, por que?! Pss pasa variar…**_

_**Sin mas preámbulos "Mi vida escolar 7"**_

* * *

_"Notas leídas"_

"Notas" Notas

_"Pensamientos de Fliqpy" (En este caso)_

_"_Pensamientos de Flippy" (en este caso)

_"Pensamientos_"

*_Acciones/sentimientos/descripciones de las voces/Susurro*_

_**(Notas mías)**_

-Charla normal

Narración

**Grito**

_**Los "comandos básicos" de siempre para poder entender mi forma de escribir...**_

_**P.D. Los personajes de HTF NO me pertenecen! Todos son propiedad de mondo media! Excepto el mío (Obviamente)**_

_**Aquí todos son Semi-humanos tienen todo humano menos que pueden tener colas y orejitas tiernas de animales...**_

* * *

**Mi vida escolar**

**Cap. 7: La salida**

**Parte 3. Salida a la playa... Frustrada.**

* * *

_*En el capitulo anterior*_

En medio del camino a su casa, Sniffles le da por mirar al cielo.

-Mmm... Me parece que mañana va a llover... Dijo en su mente.

* * *

-¡Por fin es sábado! ¡WUUUU! Gritaba Splendid, Niina, Petunia, Cuddles y Giggles, mientras alzaban los brazos.

Todos estaban sumamente emocionados por la salida a la playa, yo estaba nerviosa es mi primera salida con... Amigos (?... No lo se, creo que si lo son, bueno, a excepción de Splendid que es mi amigo de la infancia, si es que se puede llamar así. Todos íbamos en el convertible azul que por alguna razón tenia Splendid y cupimos en este por algun milagro anatómico, para más, todos estábamos cómodos. Splendid nos recogió uno a uno, y por ultimo, íbamos en camino para recoger a Flippy y de ahí nos dividiríamos, unos en el convertible y otros en la camioneta militar que decían que tenia Flippy.

Cuando llegamos, había un aura un poco inusual, perturbadora pero a la vez tranquila, raro ¿No? Bueno, el hecho era que nadie, NADIE, quiso tocar, todos estaban temblando con caras de haber visto un fantasma, como esa vez en la azotea. Entonces, me di cuenta, Fliqpy, él, ¡Él viva también en esa casa! ¡Era un familiar de Flippy! No, ¡Era su gemelo! ¡Si que fui tonta! Era tan obvio... Después de todo son casi iguales, a excepción del color de los ojos y las personalidades, Flippy y Fliqpy era como el agua y el aceite.

Bueno, el caso era que después de ver que nadie quiso tocar, me arme de valor para golpear la puerta, pidiendo a la vida que no abriera Fliqpy, en serio, eso me arruinaría el día por completo, puesto que, aunque sea el gemelo de Flippy y, a puesto que este le quiere mucho_**(Siii, demasiado... e.e)**_, yo no lo soporto y desearía que desapareciera y ese deseo me asustaba a mi misma, por que jamas en mi vida he querido eso para nadie, era un sentimiento nuevo , como el hecho de que por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirar por rato a Flippy, osea, el chico es guapo, eso no se puede negar, ademas de caballeroso, amable, alegre, agradable, social, con su sonrisa perfecta y su sedoso cabello... Y sus músculos bien marcados, su cuerpo torneado y proporcionado, pero... ¡Un momento! ¿Que estoy diciendo? ¡Maldición! Ya ni me reconozco a mi misma.

Ok, volviendo al caso… por segunda vez, toque tres veces la puerta y espere un rato, ese rato paso, luego volví a golpear otras tres veces y espere, así paso muchos ratos, hasta que por fin alguien peliverde se digno a abrir, yo estaba entre un estado de tranquilidad y una posición de defensa, por si el que abría era Fliqpy, por fortuna abrió Flippy.

-Hola, perdón por la demora, estaba en... *Se aclara la voz* "Eso"... Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Jejej, etto... ¡Que bueno! Ya no tendremos ese "Problema", ¿Cierto? Le pregunto mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro Niina.

-Si… Si o bueno eso creo. Dijo mientras daba una suspiro y cogía su mochila.

-*_Suspiro*_ Bueno, eso es mejor que nada. Dijo Sniffles.

Nos dividimos entre el convertible azul de Splendid y la camioneta militar de Flippy, se decidió mediante un simple juego de Piedra, Papel o Tijera, los grupos quedaron así:

Con Splendid:

-Cuddles

-Petunia

-Nutty

-Niina

Con Flippy:

-Yo

-Handy

-Giggles

-Sniffles

-Mime

Y así nos fuimos.

* * *

-Ñeeh... Yo quería irme con Flaky... Dijo Splendid haciendo pucheros.

-Es cambio me toco con un conejo que no se puede separar de su novia, una maniaca de la limpieza, un loco de los dulces y una loba marimacha. Agrego.

Este comentario solo lo oyó o mas bien le presto atención Niina, pues Cuddles estaba lloriqueando por tener a Giggles lejos, Petunia estaba en shock tras darse cuanta del chiquero de piso del auto de Splendid y Nutty, pues, Nutty... Obviamente estaba devorando despiadadamente una bolsa de golosinas y tenia sus audífonos puestos a todo el volumen posible... ¡Joder!, además de eso, ¡¿Qué mas va a hacer Nutty?!

-Ohh, con que una loba marimacha, eh? Dijo Niina con un aura agresiva.

-Ya veras quien es la loba marimacha! Agrego.

-¿Que? ¡NO! ¡O-Oíste mal.. S-si... Oíste m-mal... Jejej *Risa nerviosa* Quise decir, una linda loba muy educada, pulcra, delicada, elegante, madura, sofisticada, con clase, refinada y... Trato de retractarse Splendid.

-Eso esta peor, ¡No soy ninguna princesa! Pero bueenooo~, *Bostezo* Como eres el que maneja y obviamente si te mato nos matamos todos, te la dejo pendiente. Le interrumpió con una mirada y sonrisa burlona, pues sabia que si no lo hacia el peliazul seguiría la lista hasta comenzar a decir sandeces.

-Ok... Dijo nervioso Splendid, este estaba muerto del susto, pues no quiere imaginarse que se atrevería a hacerle la loba.

Splendid se digno a seguir manejando sin mirar atrás por miedo a Niina.

-…-

-Splendid. Dice Niina.

-S-si… Responde la ardilla tragando saliva.

-¿Dónde estamos? Pregunta muy calmadamente con una grata sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, pero también con una vena en la frente que parece que iba a estallar.

Splendid, para poder responder a la pregunta de Niina comienza a ver hacia ambos lados, para examinar el paisaje…

-"_Loading… 5%... 17%... 23%... 31%... 48%... 52%... 74%... 96%... 99%... … … … 100%... … …"_

-¡MIERDA NOS PERDIMOS! Responde

* * *

Mientras tanto en una camioneta militar, Handy, Flaky, Giggles, Mime, Sniffles y … … … … … Fli … … … qpy …

-Fliiippyyy~… Fliiiiiipyyyyyyyy~~~~ … Fliiipyyy~~… … … … … … … **¡JODER FLIPPY! **Grito un castor de cabellos anaranjados.

-Tsk, este no me hace caso, Sniffles, intenta tú,. Agrega mientras le da unos golpes suaves en las costillas al oso hormiguero con sus brazos vendados.

-Dara lo mismo. Dice el mencionado mientras toma sus lentes, los limpia, se los pone y respira hondo.

Tras dar un muy notorio suspiro, comienza.

-Flippy, ¡Por la ciencia! ¡Mira por donde vas! _*Se acomoda los lentes*_ Ya has matado a 5 ardillas, 6 gatos, 2 vacas y te llevaste 9 postes, 3 semáforos 4 arboles, 8 carritos de helado, 7 de comida rápida por delante. Agrega Sniffles.

_-"Y el cartero también" _Agrega Mime mediante una nota que leyó el peli-celeste con gafas.

-*_Risa malévola*_ _No es mi culpa, ellos se me pusieron en medio. _Respondio Fliqpy.

_-"¡Ohh, mierda!"_ Pensaron todos al oir esa voz que le helaba la sangre.

Como por coincidencias de la vida, o una jugada del destino, Flaky iba dormida… O más bien desmayada después de ver como la primera pobre ardillita se destrozaba al contacto con el vidrio del parabrisas, así, no se dio cuenta… _**por segunda vez**_… el secreto de Flippy. Mientra que Giggles, se puede decir que estaba en su mundo tras uno de los giros bruscos de Fliqpy para poder ir sobre algo que _'se le puso en medio'_ se dio un golpe en la cabeza y ahora no dejaba de decir estupideces con el nombre de Cuddles, su rubio novio, en medio.

-_Ahh, ¡UN DOMADOR DE CANARIOS!_ Agrega el oso peli-verde de ojos ambar, haciendo una maniobra con el timón hace que la gran camioneta militar girara bruscamente hacia el pobre domador de canarios, llevándoselo por encima y a los canarios también… Y eran muchos, MUCHOS, **MUCHOS** canarios.

-_¡Lo siento, pero tú te me cruzaste en medio del camino! _Grito mientras sacaba la cabeza Fliqpy y tras una risa sadica hizo una seña de despido mientras seguía pasando por esos pobre canarios.

-Ok, ahora son 5 ardillas, 6 gatos, 2 vacas muertas y 9 postes, 3 semáforos, 4 arboles, 8 carritos de helado, 7 de comida rápida, el cartero y un domador de canarios llevados por delante. Hace el recuento Handy.

-"_No olvides los canarios" _Menciono Mime mediante Sniffles.

-Ahh si, ¿Cuantos son? A ver… Agrego el peli-anaranjado.

-16… 17… 22…29… 34… 48… 51… 60… 63… 75… Comenzaron a contar los consientes… Incluyendo a Fliqpy.

-Ok, ok, **¡Mucha matanza de canarios inocentes, volvamos al camino a la playa! **Grito Mime, de milagro, dando un salto, echando a Fliqpy a un lado y cogiendo el mando de la camioneta, haciendo que diera un giro hacia la carretera.

-Ahh, ¡JODER! ¡MI GARGANTA! Agrego con una voz ahogada por el dolor el peli-morado, volviendo a su lugar, agarrándose y masajeándose la garganta.

-Eso te pasa por gritar de esa manera sabiendo el estado de tus cuerdas vocales. Le dijo Sniffles mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro para reconfortarlo.

-G-Gracias… Le agradeció Mime con una voz casi inaudible con una que otra lágrima y una expresión de dolor.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Hubo un silencio infernal después de eso.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Con un movimiento muy brusco la camioneta paro de la nada, despertando y/o trayendo de nuevo a la realidad a las dos chicas.

-…-

El silencio continuo

-...-

* * *

_*En la mente de Flippy*_

-¡Ya para esto!

-"_Y, ¿Por qué?"_

- ¿Acaso te tengo que recordar el listado?.. *_Suspiro* _5 ardillas, 6 gatos, 2 vacas muertas y 9 postes, 3 semáforos, 4 arboles…

-"_Si, si, 8 carritos de helado, 7 de comida rápida, el cartero y un domador de canarios por delante, ahh y 16… 17… 22… 29… 34… 48… 51... 60… 63… 75… ¡108! Canarios aplastados"_

-Además, ¿Sabías que el domador de canarios que '_Se te cruzo en medio' _era el que entreno a Pist-Pist? _**(¿Que clase de mote es ese? ._.)**_

- "_¿!¿ QUÉ?! ¿! ÉL FUE EL QUE ENTRENO A PISTACHE?!"_

_- *_Flippy asintió con la cabeza*.

-"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"._

_-…-_

_-…-_

_-…-_

_- "Nah, mentira, ese desgraciado no sirvió para nada, Pistache sigue haciendo sus cosas fuera de la jaula"._

_-_ See… Sabes… Que bueno que te lo llevaras por delante.

-_"¿Cuál que me lo lleve por delante?"_

_-_Ok, ok '_Se te cruzo por en medio'._

_-"Mucho mejor"._

_-_Ok, entonces ¿Cambio?

-"_Nop, aun tengo tiempo de apuesta"._

_-_"Tsk, verdad… Mmm… Y, ¿Por qué no, cambiamos ahora y el tiempo lo coges después?"

-"_Mmm… Interesante propuestas… Esta bien, cambio"_

Asi, los dos osos peli-verdes se chocaron las palmas.

_*Fuera de la mente de Flippy*_

* * *

El oso militar yacía inmóvil, con la cabeza sobre el timón de la camioneta, parecía muerto, pero aun respiraba, lenta, pesada y cortadamente, pero respiraba y sus ojos estaban entre abiertos, mostrando unos orbes verde lima. De la nada se enderezo como si nada y volteo a ver atrás, todos estaban muy ansiosos y temerosos de ver qué color de ojos tenía.

-Hola, ¿Por qué esas caras de espanto? Parece que hubiesen visto un fantasma, jaja. Dice alegremente, Flippy, con su voz alegre y dulce, su cara sonriente y más importante con sus ojos color verde oscuro, haciendo que todos se tranquilizasen al instante.

Y, para colmo, Flaky estaba dándole la receta de un postre de chocolate y nueces a Giggles que quería prepárale a su conejo novio uno de esos, sin darse cuanta siquiera del anterior estado semi-vegetal de Flippy _**(Joder, Flaky, ¡Si que sos distraída!)**_

-Etto… *_Se acomoda los lentes* _Flippy (?) ¿D-Donde estamos? Pregunta Sniffles.

-En la carretera que conduce hacia la playa, ¿No? Responde el peli-verde.

-…-

Flippy se da la vuelta para seguir conduciendo por el camino para ir a la playa, lo examina un poco y se advierte del hecho.

-¡MIERDA NOS PERDIMOS! Dice.

-¡MIERDA NOS PERDIMOS! Se oyen dos voces decir la misma frase, una de las voces salía de la garganta de una ardilla voladora peli-azul en un convertible azul y la otra salía de la de un oso peli-verde en una camioneta militar al otro lado de la carretera.

El radar "Novio/a cerca" de una muy, **MUY** melosa parejitas se encendió.

-**¡Giggles! ¡Amor mío! **Gritaba un conejo rubio mientras corría con los brazos abierto a darle un caluroso abrazo a su novia, esta hacia lo mismo y la escena se veía en cámara lenta volando hojas de sakura y todo _**(Mmm… como que HappyTree Town esta en Japón o.ó)**_

Cuando al fin la "_Romantica" _escena tipo shoujo se termino… venia el ero-shoujo.

-Ohh, no sabes cuánto te extrañe, sentía como si un pedazo de mi me faltara _**(Nótese que estuvieron separados como máximo 15 minutos .-.) **_. Dijeron a la vez la osa peli-rosa y el conejo rubio, justo a tiempo para darse un beso… no apto para el público menor de edad. El beso se intensifico, los corazones volaban y un fondo rosa lujuria se notaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Todos se quedaron un rato viendo la escena tan… Heeenttaa… ¡Melosa!, Jaja, sii… Melosa… Splendid y Nutty le tapaban los ojos a Flaky y trataban también de taparse sus propios ojos, Sniffles, no le pudo restar menos importancia, Niina, estaba dando arcadas fingidas diciendo algo como "Agg, muy cursi, joder, muy cursi", Mime, se puso a leer una revista sin más, Handy y Petunia se miraban tímidamente mientras que más rojos no podían estar y Flippy estaba ahí, sin inmutarse.

-Emmm… Ok, mientras estos están… *_Voltea a verlos*_ En sus "cosas", nosotros pensemos en donde estamos… Sugiere Flippy, mientras veía la escena de "enamorados", sudando la gota gorda.

-Si… Dijeron mientras asentían lentamente con los ojos como platos.

-Ok… Solo respondió.

Se alejaron a una distancia segura de los corazones voladores que estaban volando _**(Se considera redundancia?)**_ peligrosamente y amenazando de lastimar a alguien con su peligroso amor. Una vez seguros y a una distancia prudente, comenzaron a pensar… ¿Dónde CARAJOS ESTABAN?

-Ok, ok, repasemos… Dice Splendid.

- Splendid nos recogió uno a uno en su convertible. Dice Nutty.

- Al final fuimos a la casa de Flippy y ahí nos separamos nos separamos en dos grupos y partimos a la par. Dice Flaky.

- Todos en el carro de Splendid estaban en otro mundo y Splendid y yo éramos los únicos "consientes" hay, comencé a molestarlo y este grandísimo idiota se perdió. Dice Niina.

- Por nuestra parte, a Flippy le dio _"eso"_ y comenzó a atrop… Muchas cosas _"se le pasaron por en medio" _Y cuando ya salió de _"eso"_ también nos dimos cuenta que nos perdimos… Agrega Sniffles.

-"_Además Flaky y Giggles estaban en las nubes"__… _Agrega Mime por su sistema de notas, ya saben quien lo leyó.

-Bueno, el caso es que ambos nos perdimos y ahora nos encontramos aquí. Dicen Splendid y Flippy a la vez.

-Y ahora lo que necesitamos es saber dónde estamos y si podemos ir a la playa por esta carretera. Dice Handy.

-Estamos en "Wiki Park" _**(Lol el nombre me lo dio mi AMADISIMO hermano!)**_ Dice Petunia con frescura.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Grita Splendid.

-*_Suspiro*_ En Wiki Park, hay estamos. Repite con hastió la plei-azul oscuro.

-¡ESO QUEDA EN EL OTRO LADO DE TODO! ¿CÓMO FUE QUÉ LLEGAMOS AQUÍ? Vuelve a gritar Splendid.

- Si tú no sabes yo menos. Le dice dándole un coscorrón Handy.

-*_Suspiro* _Bueno, ya no podemos ir a la playa… Dice Flaky con un ligero tono de ¿Alivio?

-Sí, Bueno, Petunia, ¿Cómo le hiciste para saber donde estábamos? Pregunta Sniffles.

-*_Señala el frente*_ Por ese GRAAANDIIISIIIMOOO letrero de ahí… Dice con indiferencia.

Todos voltean y ven un MUY GRANDE e ILUMINADO letrero que decía "BIENVENIDO A WIKI PARK" Y debajo uno que decía "ENTRADA". Todos sudaron la gota gorda.

-Jeje… Ya veo… Por eso… Dice Flippy rascándose la nuca.

-Bueno, ya que no podemos ir a la playa, ¿Por qué no vamos aquí? ¡Estamos de salida después de todo! Dice Splendid mientras llevaba a rastras a Flaky.

-Emm… ¿Y los dos tortolos? Pregunto Niina mientras señalaba a Giggles y Cuddles que no se había separado en todo ese rato y la ola de corazones estaba más grande, además, súmenle un fondo rosita y unos cuantos Cupidos por ahí.

-*_Escalofríos*_ Olvídenlo, ellos están en su cuento ensalivado y cursi… Agrega abrazándose a si misma.

-"_Tranquila, yo lo arreglo" _Dice Mime, mediante Sniffles… Cómo siempre.

Mime se acerca sigilosa y calladamente a la escena cada vez menos para menores de edad donde están los dos enamorados, esquivando muchos corazones asesinos voladores y atravesando el fondo rosa y tratando de no ser llevado por la brisa de hojas de sakura, bueno, al fin se acerca a el ojo de la tormenta de amor y le pega en la espalda de Cuddles una nota, luego, sale como alma que lleva el diablo de ese espeluznantemente cursi y erótico lugar.

Apenas Mime llego a… Terreno seguro(?) Se tiro al piso como si hubiese una bomba a punto de estallar, una vez en el piso, sudando frio, alzo su brazo y puso su pulgar en alto, como diciendo "Trabaja terminado" o "Misión cumplida", todos se acercaron a él en círculo.

-¿Qué hiciste? Pregunta Sniffles mientras ve como su amigo esta bañado en sudor y temblaba un poco.

-ahh… ah… No… vuelvo ahí… ah… aaah… JAMAS… EN MI MUDA VIDA... Aggh! Dice entre jadeo Mime _**(Wow Mime, esta vez has hablado mucho . así te joderas mas la garganta y no podrás hablar más…)**_ recuperando las fuerza.

-Ok, ok… No hables, cuida tu garganta, _enfermedad grave de las cuerdas bucales _¿Recuerdas? Le dice Sniffles ayudándolo a parar.

-Bueno, lo que sea, ¿Qué hiciste en ese infierno cursi y rosa? Pregunta Splendid.

-"_Le puse una nota a Cuddles en la espalda, le doy unos 60, no, 30 segundos para que Giggles se dé cuenta de ella y entre besos, abrazos y manoseada, unos 7… 13 minutos para que la termine de leer" _Responde Mime mediante Sniffles.

-¿En serio? Yo le daría 23… Ok, más de media hora. Dice Flippy con los brazos cruzados estudiando las nubes.

-Concuerdo… O bueno, si es que no se olvidan a nosotros y se van a un motel… Posiblemente barato… Dice Splendid con las manos en la cabeza.

Todos quedaron con unas caras de _¿Qué carajos? Bueno… Si es posible viniendo de esos dos…_ Los únicos que no pusieron esa cara si no que se mataban de la risa eran Niina y Mime… En _Mode Mute: On._

* * *

En otro lado no muy lejos de ahí, se hallaba una parejita muy… amorosa… Besándose de una manera muy… Cariñosa… Y acariciándose de un modo muy… +18… Y… (¡Joder sin lengua chicos, estamos en horario familiar!) Giggles, acariciando la espalda de su novio por debajo de su camiseta y su novio que este le acariciaba… Ejem… Ejem… Los muslos… Mientras estaban besándose con lengua babas y quien sabe que mas por ahí, Giggles siente que algo le chuzo el dedo.

-Cuddles… Mhmhm… A-Amor… Mhh… Hmm… P-Para, ¡PARA! Dice Giggles tratando escaparse de la boca hambrienta de… amor… de su novio.

-Mmm… No quiero. Le dice para volverla a besar con la misma intensidad.

-Tsk, solo déjame ver tu espalda. Dice cogiendo la camiseta de Cuddles y agarrando una nota que tenia pegada de yo no sé qué manera.

Mientras la osa peli-rosa estaba leyendo la carta el conejo rubio la abrazo por atrás y comenzó a besar su cuello y… Ejem, Ejem… ¡Horario familiar! ò.ó

-Ehh… Linda caligrafía, debe de ser de Mime… Dice mientras trata de concentrarse en la lectura mientras el rubio… Ejem… ya saben lo que debe de estar haciendo.

"_Si estás leyendo esto, apuesto que debes de ser Giggles, por que obviamente, ¿Quién más manosearía a Cuddles de esa manera como para encontrar la nota que está justo en ************ de Cuddles?" _La peli-rosa se puso roja con al leer la parte en la que decía Mime que le esta acariciando a Cuddles… Qué efectivamente era así, se aclaro la garganta y siguió leyendo.

"_Bueno, lo que sea, al grano, lo que quiero decirte… De parte de todos los presentes (Flaky, Flippy (Fliqpy creo que también), Sniffles, Handy, Petunia, Splendid, Niina, Nutty (Creo que no le importa tanto), tu servidor… Ya sabes, con los que saliste tú y tu novio a la playa)…"_

_-_Maldición, ve al grano de una vez. Dice la Giggles mientras aparta a Cuddles que quería besarle quien sabe dónde y prosigue.

"_¡DEJA DE BESAR Y MANOSEAR A TU NOVIO, PARA ESO EXISTEN LOS MOTELES! ¡PIDELE A CUDDLES QUÉ TE PAGUE UNO SI TANTAS GANAS TIENEN!"_

-"_Hijo de…" _Pensó la osa y siguió leyendo.

"_Bueno, con eso te quería decir de que hay gente además de ustedes presentes que sale lastimada con los corazones asesinos voladores que despide su… ¿Amor? ¡Qué sé yo! ¡Solo dejen de besarse y miren al norte! Con respeto, Mime"_ Y la carta termina con la firma de este.

La osa peli-rosado para a su novio con un movimiento brusco y le obliga a mirar a donde decía la carta y efectivamente a mas o menos medio kilometro de ellos, se hallaba el grupo esperando.

-**¡ALLÁ VAMOS! **Dice la parejita mientras agitaban los brazos.

-¡Ja! ¡27 segundos, perdieron! ¡La-la-la-lala! Dice Niina burlándose, sacándole la lengua.

-Pero si no apostamos. Dijeron Flippy y Splendid a la vez.

-Pero aun así se equivocaron en sus predicciones. Siguió burlándose.

-Pero… Pero… Repitieron.

-Pero nada. Les calló.

-Tsk… Vieja bruja… Dijo Splendid haciendo pucheros.

-Splendid… *_Le agarra el hombro*_ Recuerda que tienes unas cuentas pendientes conmigo, no las aumentes… Le dice la loba.

-*_Miedo* _M-Mip.

Después de un rato ya la parejita melosa, diagonal, cariñosa, diagonal, amorosa, diagonal, erótica, diagonal, besucona, diagonal, manoseosa, diagonal, un poco de cursilerías más, llego a donde se encontraban los otros, claro, después de unos cuantos besos, abrazos y manoseadas.

-Tardaron siglos… Dijo Petunia con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo sentimos… Dijeron los noviecitos haciendo pucheros.

-Buee… A POR EL PARQUE! Gritaron todos mientras daban un salto y quedaban congelados en sus posiciones.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más debemos estar así? Pregunto Handy.

-Unos cuantos segundos más. Responde Splendid.

-Siii! Vuelven a gritar todos después de salir de esa escena de congelamiento de imagen.

-Oye, Sniffles, ¿Qué hacer eso no daba retraso mental? Le pregunta Handy.

-Nah, eso solo es leyenda. Dije Sniffles.

-Una avepanda! Wiii! Dice Splendid viendo al cielo.

-¿Qué, no? Le vuelve a preguntar Handy levantando una ceja.

-Ok, solo un poco… Dice limpiando sus lentes.

-Ok, lo que sea, ¡Al parque se dijo! Grito Splendid saliendo de su estado de estupidez.

-¡Sí! Respondieron todos corriendo a la entrada del parque.

Cuando de la nada o.O ¡!

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Mi cabello! Se oyen gritos de muchas chicas, pues una GRAN tormenta azotó de la nada.

-¡Todos a los carros! Grito Flippy.

-Sí. Asintieron y fueron corriendo a los carros.

La camioneta militar y el convertible azul partieron a la par y dejaron a cada uno en su casa, había una tormenta tanto eléctrica como de agua y parecía que iba a nevar después… Después de todo, ese no fue el mejor día para salir.

* * *

-Rayos y yo que quería salir con ellos y conocerlos mejor… Dijo Flaky en frente de su chimenea, tomando chocolate caliente.

* * *

-"Qué no"

-"_Pero ¿Por qué?_

_-"_Porque no quiero"

-"_Tsk, maldito niño lindo"_

_-"_Oye ¡TÚ!"

En este momento Flippy estaba discutiendo algo con Fliqpy, así que dejémoslos tranquilos.

* * *

-Ja, sabía que iba a llover. Dijo el peli-celeste mientras escribía algo en su cuaderno.

* * *

-Ñeeeh y yo que quería ver a Flaky en traje de baño. Dijo Splendid mientras tenía un leve sangrado nasal.

* * *

Handy y Petunia se encontraban abrazados durmiendo en medio de una gruesa manta de lana.

* * *

Se puede decir que Giggles y Cuddles también… Pero… Estaban haciendo también lo que intentaron hacer todo el día… Dejémoslos solos.

* * *

-Mmm… Cómo estará mi hada, ¿Tendrá frio? Se pregunta Nutty comiendo una bolsa de dulces.

* * *

-ZzZ… ZzZ… ZzZ… Niina estaba durmiendo profundamente…

* * *

_**Jejej, pero les haya gustado, hasta la próxima! :3**_

_**Y tal vez se dieron cuenta lo de la parte de la imagen congelada es de Los padrinos mágicos xD pero es que me los acabo de ver :3 jejej…**_

_**MimexSniffles?! o.O No se, tal vez si hay insinuaciones, pero solo son amigos, aqui no mostrare Yaoi Tal vez haga una historia por hay TAL VEZ xD**_

_**Aryana, fuera**_


	9. Extra: ¡Feliz Cumple Flaky!

**_Hellow, bueno este es un pequeño escrito para el cumple que yo le impuse a Flaky, que es el 26 de Abril (Dicho en el Cap 1) pero lo subi un dia tarde por problemas varios ;_; No me maten..._**

_**Sin mas estupideces que decir aqui el Extra que debi subir ayer ;_; (26 de Abril)**_

* * *

_"Notas leídas"_

"Notas" Notas

_"Pensamientos de Fliqpy" (En este caso)_

_"_Pensamientos de Flippy" (en este caso)

_"Pensamientos_"

*_Acciones/sentimientos/descripciones de las voces/Susurro*_

_**(Notas mías)**_

-Charla normal

Nombre: [...] (Charla normal tambien)

Narración

**Grito**

_**Los "comandos básicos" de siempre para poder entender mi forma de escribir...**_

_**P.D. Los personajes de HTF NO me pertenecen! Todos son propiedad de mondo media! Excepto el mío (Obviamente)**_

_**Aquí todos son Semi-humanos tienen todo humano menos que pueden tener colas y orejitas tiernas de animales...**_

* * *

_**ESTA HISTORIA NO TIENE**_**_NADA QUE VER CON LA HISTORIA EN SÍ._**

* * *

**Mi vida escolar**

**Extra 1: "Feliz Cumpleaños, Flaky"**

* * *

Jueves, 25 de Abril. 7:35 PM

Los HTF estan saliendo del set luego de la grabacion del ultimo capitulo de "Mi vida escolar", todos estan cansados, pero alegres, Sniffles hablando sobre unas cosas triviales con Handy y Nutty, Giggles y Petunia hablan de ropa y de más, Toothy y Cuddles hablan de videojuegos y deportes, Niina, Mime y Fliqpy hablaban trivialidades y Flippy caminaba delante de todos junto a Splendid, Shifty y Lifty estaban hablando tranquilos entre los dos y Flaky, como tenia una cita medica de rutina se fue un poco mas temprano, todo normal como cada dia despues de las filmaciones.

-Hey, Flippy, ven un momento. Dice Splendid llamando la atencion del peliverde.

-¿Dime? Pregunta el oso.

-¿Mañana no era el cumpleaños de Flaky? Le pregunta.

-¿En serio? Pensé que solo era parte de su dialogo. Le responde con cara dubitativa.

-Pues, hasta donde sé, sí es mañana. Afirma el peli-celeste.

-Mmm... Entonces, ¿Que le podemos hacer? Ella siempre es amable con todos, hasta con mi gemelo Fliqpy. Dice Flippy mientras señala a Fliqpy que esta jugando con Mime y Niina.

-Pues obvio una fiesta sorpresa, osea, piensa, cumpleaños + fiesta sorpresa + amigos que le acompañen = Feliz dia para todos. Comienza a hacer matematicas la ardilla.

-Si, tienes razón... Dice asintiendo la cabeza Flippy.

-_Mmm... Y, ¿En que tiene la razón este niño lindo? _Dice Fliqpy agarrando de los hombros a su gemelo.

-Si, quiero saber. Dice Niina animada.

-Yo igual, es raro que ustedes dos esten de acuerdo. Dice Mime que en la vida real si puede hablar.

-Pues, planeamos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Flaky. Dicen los dos a la vez.

-¡Genial! Gritan al unisono.

-¡Hey, Hey! ¡Ustedes, vengan! Llama Niina a los demas.

-¿Que pasa? Preguntan.

-Solo vengan. Dice Mime.

-Ok, ok... Vuelven a decir, acercándose.

-¿Por que tanto revuelo? Pregunta Sniffles.

-Pues, el cumpleaños de Flaky es mañana y planeabamos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa. Dicen Splendid, Niina, Mime y los osos peliverde gemelos a la vez.

-¡GENIAL! ¡APUESTO QUE SE ALEGRARA MUCHO! Dice Giggles dando saltitos.

-Si, tienen razón, seria un buen detalle, despues de todo ella es muy buena persona, hasta con este pervertido. Dice Nutty mientras señalaba a Fliqpy.

-¡Hey! Dice el señalado.

-Bueno, entonces esta decidido. Dice Splendid.

-¡Si! Dice todos al unisono.

* * *

Despues de eso, en la horas siguentes y la mañana del 26 de Abril, todos se pusieron a hacer los arreglos, mientras Giggles y Petunia distraían a Flaky llevandola a dar un largo paseo.

* * *

Sabado, 27 de Abril. 10:38 AM

-Aii, mi cabeza. Dice Flaky mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

-¡¿Pero que?! Grita al ver que su cuarto esta hecho un desorde.

-¡¿PERO QUE?! Grita aun mas fuerte al ver que Flippy y Fliqpy estan tendidos en su cama sin camisa y se da cuenta que su ropa esta toda desarreglada.

Flaky baja exaltada y encuentra su casa hecha un chiquero, va a su patio trasero y esta aun peor que el interior, ve a Cuddles desmayado cerca de su piscina, al volver a la sala ve a Petunia en estado de shock el cual le condujo a otro mundo, posiblemente por ver el reboltijo en el que se convirtio su casa.

-¿Pero que paso aqui? Se pregunta Flaky.

La pelirroja ve sobre la mesa una videocamara con una nota encima.

_"Hola Flaky, aqui te dejamos el video del parrandon que tuvimos anoche ¡WUUUU! Tu fiesta estuvo genial, se que no vas a recordar ni el 20% de la fiesta, como todos nosotros, por eso hicimos este video, ¡Tienes que verte! ¡Tienes que vernos! ¡Y a los demas tambien! Eso fue mucha fiesta._

_P.D. Cuando acabes de ver el video, ¿Pordrias hacer copias y mandarnoslas? ¡Gracias!_

_Att: Niina (Su firma al lado), Mime (Si firma), Shifty y Lifty (Sus firmas) y Splendid (Su firma)."_

-¿Con que una fiesta? Creo que me acuerdo un poco de esto. Dice Flaky agarrando la videocamara.

Flaky le da al boton de _Play_ y el video comienza a rodar.

* * *

Niina: *_Detras de la camara*_ Bueno, bueno, comenzamos el video "Recuerdos del parrandon"...

Mime: Ok, ok... "Recuerdo del parrandon" "Toma 1".

Shifty y lifty: Ok, en estos momentos estamos grabando cuando ya a pasado un rato de haberle cantado el cumpleaños a Flaky, asi que demosle unos cuantos momentos a la cumpliañera.

El grupo que ya estaba un poco pasada de copas se acerca a donde esta Flaky.

Niina: Ejem, ejem, señorita Flaky, ¿Nos da unos momentos?

Mime: ¡Oye! ¡Tu solo graba! Nosotros preguntamos.

Niina: Aww... *_Pucheros*_

Shifty y Lifty: Ejem, ejem... _*Se aclaran la garganta*_ Señorita Flaky, la cual esta de cumpleaños, ¿Nos otorgaría unos momentos en su dia especial?

Flaky: ¡AH! ¡ETTO!... Bu-Bueno...

Niina: ¡Genial!

Mime: Ejem...

Niina: Si, si, solo grabo y me callo.

Mime: Señorita Flaky, ¿Como se siente en este dia?

Flaky: Pues... B-Bien... Me agrada que me organizaran una fiesta sorpresa... M-Muchas gracias... *_Totalmente apenada*_

Shifty y Lifty: Y, ¿Que quieres como regalo?

Flaky: Pues... Etto... Y-Yo... ¡ES DEMACIADO! *_Dice mientras le da un manotazo a la camara, totalmente ruborizada y sale corriendo*_

Ahora la camara esta grabando los pies de todos, pues esta en el piso tirada.

Niina: Se parece a Tweek.

Mime, Shifty y Lifty: ¿A quien?

Niina: Nada, me equivoque de fanfic...

Niina se agacha y recoge de nuevo la camara.

Niina: Ok, ok... Volvamos a la camara...

Shifty: "Recuerdos del parrandon"

Lifty: "Toma 2"

Mime: Ok... *_Se aclara la garganta*_ Como nuestra cumpleañera... En sí huyo de su entrevista, vamos a grabar otras cosas.

Niina, Shifty y Lifty: ¡Si!

El grupo sale corriendo al patio donde estan casi todos, Cuddles esta como DJ.

Niina: Je, que buen ambiente.

Mime: ...

Niina: ¡Pero yo tambien quiero hablar!

Mime: Esta bien, pero no te emociones y dejes las tomas mal hechas.

Niina: ¡Gracias!

Lifty: Bueno, ahora vallamos con nuestro DJ.

El grupo pasado de copas se hacerla al conejo.

Shifty: Señor DJ, ¿Nos concede unos momentos?

Cuddles: Si, ¿Diganme?

Mime: ¿Como la esta pasando?

Cuddles: ¡Bien! ¡Genial! Esta fiesta esta muy divertida, jeje, la vista *_Voltea a ver a Giggles no muy disimuladamente*_ esta muy buena.

Niina: Ok... Se nota que no sabes disimular.

Cuddles: ¿Que?

Mime: Ella quiere decir que casi que no violas a Giggles con la mirada...

Niina: ¡Eso! *_Choca los puños con Mime*_

Cuddles: ¿Q-Que? ¿Y-Yo...?... P-Para nada... ¡N-No mientan!

Shifty y Lifty: Si, si, claro campeon.

El grupo sale de la tarima donde estaba Cuddles que ahora esta rojo como tomate, van a ver a los gemelos militares.

Niina al percatarse que se van acercando a Fliqpy los detiene en seco.

Niina: *_Temblando*_ Etto... Chicos, ¿Estais seguros de entrevistarlos?

Mime: Si, ¿Por que no?, a menos que, ¿Te asusta Fliqpy?

Niina: Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Mime: Jejej...

Mime le da un empujon a Niina y coge la camara.

Niina: ¿Pero que haces? ¡Yo queria grabar!

Mime: Pero tu me dijiste que querias hablar tambien, asi que, aqui esta tu oportunidad.

Niina: P-Pero... No con ellos...

Mime: ¿Miedo?

Niina: ¡Claro que no!

Mime: Jejej, ok entonces... "Recuerdos del parrandon"

Niina: "Toma 3" *_Desvia la mirada con odio*_

Niina se va a paso pesado a donde estan los osos gemelos, seguida de Mime que se estaba riendo a carcajadas y Shifty y Lifty que no se quedaban a tras.

Niina: Ejem... Ejem *_Fulmina con la mirada a Mime*_ Venimos a hacerles una pequeña entrevista, ¿Nos dan un tiempo?

Flippy y Fliqpy: Si, por que no.

Shifty y Lifty: ¿Es verdad que les gusta Flaky?

Flippy y Fliqpy: *_Totalmente ruborizados*_ ¿Q-Que? ¡NO! ¡S-Solo es nuestra amiga!

Niina: ¿Y no quereis que se convierta en algo mas?

Flippy: Pues... Tal vez... ¡Digo! ¡No, claro que no, solo la veo como una amiga!

Fliqpy: Habla por ti, yo si la quiero como novia, me imagino como sabran sus labios.

Niina se acerca a Mime y le comienza a susurrar en el oido.

Niina: _Nos podemos ir antes de que comience a sangrar por la nariz este?_

Mime: _¿Por que, acaso en serio le tienes miedo?_

Niina: ¡Claro que no!

-Ya vas a ver.

-*_Se aclara la garganta y mata con la mirada a Mime que le dio como respuesta una sonrisa socarrona* _ Ejem, ejem... Y, ¿Como es que les empeso a gustar la pelirroja?

Flippy y Fliqpy: Pues, ella es tan amable, ademas de hermosa, es muy gentil y buena persona...

Los osos gemelos comienzan a relatar un sin fin de cosas buenas de Flaky y entre todo eso el grupo aburrido de toda esa habladuría se alejan lentamente y van a la sala.

Niina: Ok... Ahora vallamos con el gafitas... *_Dice Niina dandole una sutil mirada a Mime*_

Mime: Como quieras y te he dicho mil y un veces que no le llames asi.

Niina: Y, ¿Por que?

Mime: ¡Porque no!

Niina: Aiii, si, que buena respuesta, ¡Dame una razon concretamente valida!

Mime: ¡Porque no debes llamarlo asi!

Niina: Como quieras.

Se olle un gruñido de parte de los dos.

Shifty y Lifty al ver que ese ambiente estaba electrisantemente tenso y con olor a venganza a cada segundo, desiden irse.

Shifty: Ehh... B-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir, mañana llega nuestra tia y tenemos que levantarnos temprano a recogerla al aeropuerto.

Lifty: S-Si.

Niina y Mime: Adios. *_Dicen sin mirarlos*_

Los mapaches gemelos no estaban mintiendo del todo, asi que esa escusa era excelente, luego de alejarse de la loba y el ciervo, se despidieron de todos y salieron sudando la gota gorda.

Volvamos con la pareja echa chispas.

Niina: Bueno, ¿Que esperamos? *_Voz burlona*_ Vallamos a entrevistar a tu queridisisimo "_Amigo" _Sniffles.

Mime: C-Como quieras, loba.

Los dos se acercan lentamente al oso hormiguero que estaba hablando con Nutty. Lo cual le saca un pequeño gruñido a Mime.

Mime: B-Bueno, veo que esta ocupado, mejor le hablamos mas tarde.

Niina: Je, ¿Ahora quien es el que tiene miedo?

Mime: ¡Claro que no! Ademas, acabas de admitir que tenias miedo de hablar con Fliqpy.

Niina: *_Gruñido*_ Eso cualquiera. Bueno... Entonces si no es miedo, ¿Celos?

Mime: C-Claro que no, ¿Por que tendria que tener celos?

Niina: Pues esta hablando con otro, yo sentiria celos si fuera tu.

Mime: Tsk... Toma la camara.

Niina: *_Sonrisa triunfal*_

Mime le da la camara a Niina que no puede dejar de enbozar una sonrisa victoriosa y Mime se acerca timidamente a donde Sniffles.

Niina: Jejje... "Recuerdos del parrandon" "Toma 4"

* * *

Flaky: Aii no, mejor adelanto hasta que estos dejen de estar peleados, no quiero ver que se maten con la mirada a cada rato.

Flaky aprieta el botón de adelanto y lo va a delantando demaciado, en una escenas se ve a Niina hablando y sonriendo socarronamente y luego enfurecida, luego a Mime burlandose de la actitudes de la loba y viceversa, duran asi durante un largo rato y luego se ve que comienzan a aflojar un poco mas las expresiones, claro, luego de unos tragos.

Flaky: Creo que ya se arreglaron las cosas.

Flaky le vuelve a dar _Play_ y el video comienza a reproduccirse normalmente

* * *

Niina: Ok, jejejje, ya casi se ha acabado la fiesta y yo aqui con mi grandisimo amigo Splendid, ¡WUUUU!

-Estamos en la toma 23?

Splendid: No era la 19?

Niina: ¡Ya perdi la cuenta! *_Risa descontrolada*_

-Bueno, jejeje. Como ya te abras dado cuenta, Mime se fue a hacer quien sabe que cosas posiblemente guarras con su amadisimo Sniffles, asi que ahora Splendid me esta ayudando. Saluda.

Splendid voltea la camara.

Splendid: Ok, aqui yo, ayudando a Niina a hacer este video para verlo luego.

-¿A quien falta entrevistar?

Niina: Mmm... Flaky ya, Cuddles ya, Petunia esta en shock, Giggles ya, Sniffles ya, Nutty ya, Toothy ni en sueños, Flippy y Fliqpy ya, Shifty y Lifty no estan, Handy no quiso... mmm... Creo que nadie.

Splendid: ¿Entonces?

Niina: ¡Grabemos lo que hacen los demas! ¡Sin entrevistas!

Splendid: ¡Genial!

La pareja comienza a grabar todo el lugar que ya esta hecho el chiquero el cual se encontró Flaky al dia siguiente, algunos seguian bailando, pero Cuddles ya no era el DJ pues se fue a quien sabe que parte, la osa peli-rosa tampoco aparecia, en la sala estaba Petunia siendo consolada por Handy.

Niina: Nah, que aburrido...

Splendid: Si... Oye, ¿Y Flippy, Fliqpy y Flaky?

Niina: No se, jeje, eso me suena a sospecha, busquemoslos.

Los dos se van en la busqueda de los tres nombrados, los cuales encuentran en el pie de la parte de arriba de la escalera. Flippy Fliqpy estaban discutiendo y Flaky tratando de calmarlo, de la nada se fueron llendo mas al cuarto de Flaky, Niina y Splendid los seguian, la loba ya sin miedo, pues las copas ya han hecho su efecto hace 7 tomas.

En la sieguiente escena dentro del cuarto, Flippy y Fliqpy se quitan las camisa de la nada y parecen que estan a punto de pelear, Flaky estaba desesperada trata de separarlos, pero antes de poder hacer algo caen rendidos en la cama de Flaky y halan a esta.

Niina y Splendid comenzaron a reirse disimuladamente por lo bajo, mientras veian que los gemelos la estrujaban cual peluche a la pobre pelirroja.

Flaky: Ayuda *_Ojos de perrito*_

Niina: Lo siento chica, pero este deseo no te lo consedere, pues apuesto que el deseo de las velitas se esta haciendo realidad en estos momentos.

Luego de picarle el ojo socarronamente, Niina y Splendid dejan a la pelirroja enredada en los brazos musculosos de los dos gemelos y cierran la puerta.

Niina: Jejeje, fue un buen video, *_Bostezo* _Hota de ir a la cama.

Splendid: ¿Por que? Nuestra fiesta apenas empieza.

Splendid toma de la cintura Niina, pero esta lo rechaza.

Niina: Esperate semental, primero dejemos la camara en un lugar donde Flaky la pueda ver mañana.

Splendid: Querras decir hoy por la tarde.

Niina: *_Pequeña risita*_ Si...

La pareja deja la camara encima de la mesa con la nota y salen de la casa a hacer quien sabe que cosas.

* * *

Flaky: *_Tranquilizada pero a la vez ruborizada*_ Con que eso fue lo que paso anoche y por eso esos dos estan en mi cama sin camisa... Jejeje...

* * *

**_Ok, ¿Extra de extra? xD aqui comienza la parte Yaoi, asi que saltencela si quieren, si no, disfruten... Aunque digo de antemano que no es ningun Lemmon o Lime ni Slash... Solo Yaoi, o mejor dicho Shonen ai._**

**_Dedicada a a Kafferi_**_** Coff**_**_ , _**_**q**_**_ue me reclamo por decirlo y no hacerlo xD... Asi que, ¡Disfrutalo, mujer! _**

* * *

Si se preguntan que habrá pasado con Mime y Sniffles, esto fue lo que paso despues de que desaparecieran.

* * *

Antes de que Flaky adelantara el video Mime y Sniffles hablaron muy calmadamente trivialidades, no obstante, estaban completamente ruborizados, Niina saco a Mime de mala manera, pues era parte de su venganza, asi que comenzaron a pelear mas y mas a medida que avanzaba el video, hasta que Niina le grito en una de esas peleas "_Has lo que se te pegue la regaladisima gana"_ y Mime le repondio a gritos tambien "_Bien, eso es lo que hare"_ y salio de la escena, despues de eso, Niina comienza a grabar sola.

Mime: Tsk, estupida Niina.

Sniffles: ¿Que paso? ¿Se pelearon?

Mime: No que va... Esa loba si es estresantemente fastidiosa, cree que todo lo que hace da risa sin saber que su actitud es hastiante.

Sniffles: Pero no debes hablar asi de ella, recuerda que las palabras hieren y ademas, en este estado de enojo como el de ahora es cuando menos tienes que hablar mal de alguien, menos de la persona que te gusta.

Mime al escuchar esto da una fuerte carcajada.

Sniffles: *_Un poco molesto*_ ¿Que paso? ¿Por que te ries?

Mime: Niina, ¿Gustarme? ¡Buena broma!

Sniffles: ¿No es asi? Todos piensan eso.

Mime: Por que me la pase con ella y juegue bromas con ella no significa nada, venga hombre, solo somos amigos desde que recuerdo, pero nada mas, ademas, a ella le gusta Splendid y pues a mi me gusta t... *_Se tapa la boca al ver la que estaba a punto de decir*_

Sniffles: T... ¿¡Toothy!? ¡¿Te gusta Toothy!?

Mime: ¿Que? ¡NO! ¡Le detesto igual que Niina!

Sniffles: Entonces... T... T... Mmm... No conosco a nadie cuyo nombre empiece por "t"

Mime: Iba a decir "Tu" Idiota.

Sniffles: *_Alarmado* _¡¿Que?!

Mime: ¡NADA!

Mime trata de oir al advertirse de lo dicho anteriormente, pero las manos de Sniffles le toman una muñeca y lo paran.

Sniffles: T-Tu tambien... Tu tambien me g-gusta... *_Completamente ruborizado*_

Mime: ¿E-En serio?

Sniffles: *_Aciente con la cabeza*_

Mime se agacha y de un solo movimiento de la un casto beso a Sniffles el cual queda tan rojo que hasta el cabello de Flaky parecia palido al lado de su cara.

Mime: Idiota... Deviste decirmelo antes...

Sniffles: P-Perdon por hacerte esperar...

Mime: No importa, el ayer es el ayer, el ahora es el ahora y hay que disfrutarlo.

Mime le da otro beso a Sniffles y luego comienzan a hablar y tomar un buen rato.

* * *

Despues de unas horas, Sniffles se tuvo que ir y Mime se quedo solo, luego de ya estar mas relajado fue y se disculpo con Niina y rieron un rato, luego, el ciervo peli-morado se fue, dando paso a los hechos que ya Flaky estaba viendo luego de adelantar tanto.

Esta noche si que pasaron cosas rara...

* * *

**_Jejej, espero les halla gustado ^^"_**

**_Repido, no me maten D:_**

**_Aryana, fuera._**


End file.
